Three best friends plus one
by Fenris Amon
Summary: Chapter Nine up! A few months after 'A week in Flanoir', Colette, Sheena, and Colette go on a journey. Filled with Love, Betrayal, friendship and hard choices. On Indefinate Hold...Sorry.
1. One: The journey

Part Two: Three best friends plus one

Chapter One: A start of a small yet grand journey: Chapter Eight

_Third person_

Celsius woke up that morning with a slow start. She arched her back upwards and sat up, staring with her eyes half closed at the sun that shined directly onto her bed. Before her eyes could even adjust to the sunlight, she grabbed the shade that was above the window and pulled it down while falling back down trying to sleep. The clock on the wall read 12 noon.

A loud knock on the door re-awoke Celsius, this time she couldn't ignore it. "Damn, Dan is really persistent on getting his mail to me on time." She said under her breath while putting on her robe and slippers. She tied the light blue sash around her, covering whatever underwear she was wearing. The wood floors were always cold, so she always had a pair of blue slippers to put on as she woke up. Her eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight and her house. She stood in one corner of the house where her bed was rested firmly against a window. The blue shade now curled upwards to reveal the wooden bed with a blue covering. In the middle, the table was made of a hard wood, and next to it was a small trap door. Before she could notice anything else, another knock woke her up even more. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Not like your not used to this by now."

A voice came from the other side, it sounded deep, a male voice of a person about nineteen. When she finally made her way to the door, she stretched her arms and moaned loudly. "Okay, anything good today?" she asked as she opened the door.

The man behind it was somewhat short, maybe the same height as Celsius. Which was short. He had short black hair and dark green eyes. A strange combination when Celsius thought about it. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans and a package of mail around his shoulder. This was the only mailman who was brave enough to wake Celsius up, maybe the only one who had only managed to get only a broken nose. The last two got a broken arm and leg. Celsius was a horrible morning person when she stays up all night fishing for the next day's meal.

"Catch anything good last night?" Dan asked, taking off his now empty mailbag and staring at the bag behind Celsius.

Celsius looked unfazed. "I'll tell you once you give me my mail." she said rather harshly.

"Fine, fine. Only two letters. One's a bill from my employer." he started, handing her one piece of mail. When she opened it, it only said "Fifty-three days. I'm still waiting for you to get rich!" She smiled, Celsius knew everyone in town well, so they don't really care if she's late with payments or off her normal schedule

"And the other one?" She asked, placing the letter back into the envelope and putting it on the nearby table.

"Oh yeah, this other one is from a person in Iselia." Dan handed her another normal looking letter. But this worried her, she hasn't heard from anyone from the adventure in a long time.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." she placed the letter on the table, trying to look unworried. She then picked up the bag that was sitting next to the table.

Dan stared at the bag, "That yesterday's catch Celsi?" he asked.

She smiled, now fully awake. "Yep! I got a good catch yesterday. Looks like I can invite you guys over sometime." she opened the bag and revealed two large tuna fish.

"Nice! Seems your getting better!" Dan smiled. It was already an unofficial rumor that Dan and Celsi were going out and already were well acquainted with each other. But in reality, they were just good friends. Insepreable along with the rest of the people she frequented in town. "Well, I have to be going now. I can come over tommorrow if you want. Let's say, eleven maybe?"

Celsius laughed heartily, "You know I'm never awake that early! Make it three!" She waved goodbye to her friend and shut the door. Her expression then turned serious as she sat down and opened the letter. It was addressed to her alright, but the writing on the cover seemed rather quickly written in haste. A funeral maybe? She pulled the actual letter out the envelope and opened it. Her light blue eyes carefully scanned the paper, and a smile emerged on her face. It wasn't a funeral, it wasn't anything of the sort. It was an invitation. Celsius knew that Dan wouldn't be able to join her the next day, only cause she won't be there for a long time to come.

Celsius knew that what would happen would take a long time, so she carefully placed the letter back into the envelope and began to make the fish that would be my breakfast. Afterwards she packed everything she ever needed, assuming from the letter they're going to visit Flanoir again, Celsius packed a thick jacket. Even thought Celsius was a lot more tolerant then everyone else in the cold, she could no longer stand half-naked in below zero temperature and be fine. But for some odd reason, she still had the power to control ice and snow. After she finished placing everything in a wing pack, Celsius decided to wonder about town. She had so many stories to tell Colette and Sheena.

* * *

_Celsius_

That letter did freak me out for a minute there, I thought something bad had happened. Well, that's just me being overacting. The letter said that Colette and Sheena were planning to go on a trip around Symphonia to visit old friends starting in Iselia and they wanted me to come along as well. Heh, they should know my answer by now. Anyways, I'm going to head off tonight to Iselia, from here to there shouldn't take that long.

I looked in the mirror at myself, i really haven't changed that much in the last several months. My hair was still short, but just a bit longer so you could see the back of my hair from the front. My figure hasn't change at all, which is a good thing, i always wore small outfits becasue i was often too hot. My body had gotten so used to the cold in Flanoir, tha it's hard to get used to anything else. I changed quickly and put on my normal halter top and skirt.

I walked out of my house, and took a good look around, like most of the time, it was sunny. This was a small village, barely one hundred people large. The architecture was similar to that of Luin's, stone buildings, some carts, but other then that, there's not much here to do except fishing and hunting. My house was located over-water, supported by several pillars, at any time I could open the trap door in my house and start fishing, but that was mostly on rainy days. Most of the time when I'm catching food, I go out to the small pier behind my house, and that's the way my days would roll around.

I began to wander around town like I always did, people here were always friendly, nor was there an overabundance of people who were too young or too old so there was always someone to talk to for everyone.

"Celsius! Over here!" it was Roy, among him, Dan, Collie, and Alice were the people I always gathered with. We were all about the same age, at least in appearance, I was nineteen, as well as Dan and Roy, while Collie was twenty and Alice was Eighteen.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, running quickly over to them. Like always we would sit on the nearby docks and just fish all day, well, that's really what we planned to do today. I guess I'll have to tell them later.

"So, heard you got a nice catch Celsius. Enough for the rest of us?" asked Roy, he was a half-elf who found this village on accident, no one really cared what race he was, so he was welcomed without a problem. He had long silver hair with blue eyes, common of half-elves. He was the tallest, standing 6'3, over a foot taller then me. He was always active in village activities, maybe not a playboy, but he always knew how to make a friend.

I laughed a bit, "Yep! Enough for the whole town!"

Collie giggled a bit, "So not much then. What did you catch? A minnow?" Collie was the eldest, but acted like the youngest, she had this personality that would never grow up, but that's what we like about her. She's purely human, with strawberry-blonde hair and blues eyes, she was taller then me, but not by much.

"Oh funny! Two nice sized tuna. It'll keep me away from the docks for a while." I sat down in the nearby boat and leaned against the wooden railing. "Well, are we going or what?"

Alice found her normal spot, which was at the back of the boat, she was the quietest, but always managed to leave a helping hand when needed. Her hobbies were resting, sleeping, napping, taking long breaks, resting her eyes and well, you get the idea. Her light brown hair was tied back and her brown eyes told of a need for more sleep. So she placed her rod on the boat with the string in the water, and laid down on the boat, keeping the rod between her arms at all times.

"Well, now that Alice has found her spot, I guess I'll goto mine" Roy sat at the very front of the boat and took his rod. Following him was Dan, who sat opposite of me, and Collie who sat next to me. Overall, this is what we did all summer, fish and talk. For some reason, we never ran out of subjects to talk about, we'll talk about the most important things like how were summon spirits connected to the world and stuff, (I never told them about my involvement in it, not that they cared.) To the most mundane stuff like why I'm so short. As Roy pushed the boat out into the river, Dan mentioned the ruins of Asgard and if any of us had ever been there, that seemed to be today's conversation.

The day, like always passed by quickly, we caught some fish, nothing out of the ordinary, though it did pop up how I caught two salt water fish in fresh water, maybe they just got lost. _Dammit Fenrir, messing with my mind again. If your gonna send fish my way, at least tell Undine to make them more impressive!_ I thought to myself, knowing the real reason how I caught them. I hoped this day would go by quickly like any other day, but it didn't. Someone decided to pay be a visit.

"Celsi!" Yelled a lighthearted high pitched voice. I glanced over, I caught notice of those signature bright blue eyes, and blonde hair. Couldn't Colette be any quieter? Not to mention everyone knows her face.

I smiled, "Hey Colette." I glanced over, no sign of Sheena, maybe she's late. I swear she's acting more like Lloyd more and more.

"Colette…" Roy began, looking at my oddly.

"The Chosen…" Continued Dan, looking at me, equally astounded.

"…of Regeneration. I was tempted to mess it up, but that would ruin the surprise." Finished Alice with her eyes closed. Everyone just looked at me with strange looks on their faces seeing that I knew Colette.

"Hehe, yep, she's a friend of mine." I smiled nervously, hoping they wouldn't kill me.

Dan moved closer to me, "Hey, is she single by any chance?" he asked, eyeing her with envy.

I began to feel the urge to hit him, but if I did, I might kill him. Thank goodness someone else answered the question.

"Nope, she has a boyfriend from Iselia." in a wonderful puff of smoke, Sheena made a grand entrance. She looked different then when I last saw her, due to that Mizuho no longer needs to be constantly hidden, Sheena let her hair down and braided it. While she dressed a bit less…Mizuho. She wore pants similar to those you'd find the tour guides wearing in Asgard, but she still wore a kimono. Around her neck was the Flanoir flower she got from Lloyd many months ago, and her sash was no longer her long pink one, this time it was a shorter white one. Similar…wait. No. It is Lloyds.

"Hey!" Roy jumped onto the pier, "please tell me your single…miss…" Before he could do anything else stupid and embarrass me. I interjected.

"Sheena, isn't that Lloyd's? I thought you gave it back to him already?" I asked, eying her 'new' sash.

Sheena smiled and blushed a bit, "After I…said good bye to Lloyd, I stole it from him. I don't think it matters anymore!" She tried to end the subject again, but Colette wouldn't let that happen.

"She also still has the picture of Lloyd!" Colette took out a the picture that was taken in Sybek and waved it around proudly. "She also has another one…" Colette pulled out another picture of Sheena about to kiss Lloyd.

At this point, Sheena was burning up, "Hey! How did you get those! I was looking for those!" She nearly tore the picture out of Colette's hands and placed them quickly in her kimono. I noticed Roy's heart sink as he backed away.

"I can't believe you never told us you KNEW the heros of regeneration!" Yelled Collie, already out of the boat and in my face.

"Hehe, Celsi doesn't just know us, she was with us!" Colette smiled and giggled as if what she was doing was innocent. It was killing me.

By this time, all my friends from this town were around me, asking me a ton of questions. I could see Sheena and Colette laughing. "Quiet!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Within an instant, they all stopped talking. "We'll talk this over at my house."

"Your house? It's only been a few months and you have your own house?" asked Sheena, looking around.

I nodded, "Yep, I'll explain more once we get there." after a fairly quiet walk, we finally made it to my house, thank goodness all in one piece.

"Is this it?" asked Colette, eyeing it.

"Yep," I opened the door, nothing had changed about it. Same messy blue bed, same messy table with letters on it, it was common knowledge that my favorite color was light blue. I noticed a wolf sitting quietly in the corner, gnawing on a fish. Collie and Alice backed away while Roy and Dan were about to try to scare it away. Then I got a better look at it, blue fur, external fangs. Yep. Fenrir all right. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

I sighed as I approached the spirit of ice. He probably was having fun with the fish he made me catch, at least I know why every time I leave the house I'm missing a fish or two. I sighed, as I picked him up by the collar. "Fenrir. How long have you been doing this?" everyone looked confused. Fenrir just chuckled.

"Well, a few months now. Great fish around here." Fenrir looked around and noticed the small crowd. "Well master Celsius, seems you have a fan club."

I set him down and sighed, "Dammit. If I wasn't human, I'd beat the living daylights out of you."

"Oh dear me. I don't want to get beat up by the strongest women alive." he lied.

"And don't forget it." I looked at the half eaten fish, "Fine, finish it, we have one left." he happily went back to the fish and continued to gnaw on it. I eyed the other one and invited everyone in. "I'll explain everything over dinner…" I looked at the clock, "Dinner I mean." everyone smiled and walked it and took a chair. I sighed, I need to take some of my anger out on Fenrir, "Dammit! Eat a little quieter!" I yelled as I prepared the fish.

After about thirty minutes, I finished making the fish, it was still a bit hot so I let it cool on the stove before serving it. I sat down between Colette and Dan, and looked at all of them. "Alright, now then. I might as well explain everything that I haven't told you guys yet." I began, I knew I was in for a long day. "Yes, I was once a summon spirit…"

"No, I was. You were just my guardian." I sighed, dammit Fenrir.

"Yea, I was his guardian…"

The day seemed to drag on, and on, and on. Finally we finished eating. Fenrir begged for scraps but I told him I'll have Sheena summon Efreet on him. He backed down quietly.

My friends from this town seemed very amazed, before long I explained to them why Colette and Sheena was here to their disappointment. I encouraged them that I'd be back, which seemed like a long time for them. Well, at least I get to be with Sheena and Colette. Before long, I said my final goodbyes to Roy, Dan, Alice and Collie, hugging them each. Before they left. And I made sure Fenrir was out as well. (meaning kicking him, threating, tempting to bring Yutis over)

I sat down on my aqua blue couch and looked out the window at the setting sun. "Well, are we planning on going to Iselia first?" I asked, looking back at Colette and Sheena, who were both standing around.

Sheena stretched her arms out "Yea, let's defiantly goto Iselia first." She then realized the mistake of what she said, "I mean, yeah, I miss Raine and Genis."

"No, you just want to see you boyfriend again." Colette told the obvious truth, but it was still funny to see her smile and seem so innocent.

"He's not my boyfriend! I had to give him some support because he was depressed!" Sheena always tries so hard to win a battle she can't hope to win.

"Then why do you kiss him so often? And on the lips?" I accused. Sheena just gave up.

I guess once again, I'm with my two best friends. Colette and Sheena, I'm already anxious to start our little journey again.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, there's chapter one for you! Well, chapter eight since this is still a 'continuation' of part one. How did you guys like it? Too slow? Too fast? Also, the four new characters I introduced, are pretty much gonna disappear until the end of part two and in part five. R &R like always! 


	2. Two: Secrets

Chapter Two: First things first: Chapter Nine

_Sheena_

We got out of the village (well, we don't know what it's called, it's tiny! I didn't even know it existed until the information network found it.), we managed to make it to the Ossa trail before sundown. Now that I think about it, we never did know the name of village where Celsius lived. I looked at her, she had her normal tank top on with short denim jeans, around her waist was the wing pack that carried all of her necessities. The marks that were on her legs were all but gone, her skin was no longer a deathly blue-pale, she definitely looked more like me now.

From what I could tell and assume, the spirit might of stunted her growth in some areas, because she was so short. Only 5'3, she was the shortest person in our group besides Presea and Genis. But, that's where the similarities ended with her current her and her past self. She was defiantly growing a nice body, muscular still but more top-heavy, not as big as me, but it's something guys would defiantly like. Her eyes seemingly have changed the most since then, back then they were an icy cold. Now they seem as beautiful as Colette's. Well, I don't think that's quite possible. As for Colette, she's well, Colette. She never changes.

"Sheena, is it just me or are you taking better care of yourself?" Colette looked at me innocently enough. I don't think anything has changed about me. Heck, last time I looked in a mirror I might of seen a zit, my hair was a bit messed up, I think I had bags under my eyes, and I looked like I gained a bit of weight. I just want look my best.

"No, I don't think so. In fact, I'm think I'm beginning to let my self go." I commented, hoping this would end the subject. But, like Colette always did, she decided to dig deeper.

"…So when did you start to notice yourself letting yourself go?" Colette asked again, this time giggling a bit. I looked at Celsius, she was still in a daze off in her own little world. I guess there's no getting out again.

"Umm… I think a few weeks ago when you announced that we are going to go on a road trip." I guess she's starting to get the picture, man I never should of said anything.

"Hehe, that's also when I said we're going to Visit Lloyd too." Oh dammit, not this again.

Celsius looked over, "Yeah, you don't look that much different from when I first saw you, but your skin looks cleaner, your starting to wear eye shadow and makeup. It's completely unlike you." She looked at me, trying to see what I was thinking. Nothing was wrong, nothing at all.

"Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all. I just don't want people to see Sheena looking all messy." I started to walk quicker, hoping to get away from the subject. Not like it's going to help me at all, beyond the Ossa trail is just the Triet desert.

Celsius and Colette smiled at each other, I guess they knew what each other was thinking. Colette looked at me, "It's because of him. Isn't it? They say being separated make a women more beautiful."

I looked around and noticed we were near the summit in the opening. "Let's set up camp here. It's pretty clear." I tried to ignore Colette and her comment about him, but it's so hard to.

"Admit it, your trying to make yourself look good for Lloyd!" She began to giggle even more, nearly breaking out in a full fledged laugh.

"I said It's nothing! Let's just make camp!" I really am starting to regret coming with these two…

* * *

_Celsius_

We decided to turn in early, after a small dinner and a bit of rest, we gathered fire worth and started a small fire. Flames burning so brightly, representing burning passion, devotion, and anger. I laid my head down on a pillow and began to day dream, the past is finally beginning to catch up with me. Or maybe I'm still running to catch up. Now that I think about it, we're nearly there. The temple of fire. I doubt I'll see him. But then again…

_"Wake up!" yelled a high-pitched and quirky voice. I sat up quickly and looked around. My dorm room was small, only two beds, two closet and a large desk. On my side on the desk was a blue rose that I've had for a last several years and a snow-globe I got from Flanoir. The girl who walked in was my roommate, her name was Mina, she was a bit taller then me and a genius is every respect. She was also friendly as heck. Younger then me by a year, she still acted like my older sister often. Just like right now. "W-what is it Mina?" I ask groggily._

_"There's a new exchange student coming in! I hear she's from Mizuho!" Mina grabbed my by my arm and dragged me out of the room. I was only wearing what I wore the previous day._

_"Hey! I don't think it's that big of a deal!" Suddenly I felt my hand slip out of hers. "Hey! Slow down! Don't run down the stairs!" it was too late, my hand slipped from her's and I went headfirst down the stairs. I knew at the moment that I was going to go into a concussion. Well, I thought at least. I landed on something soft, feels like someone's stomach… I looked up and there was the first time I saw him. Tall, muscular, redheaded and handsome. Maybe Martel did like me after all._

_"H-hey, watch where your going!" He stood up and looked disappointed, I remembered who he was now. Efreet, the star of the boxing club._

_"Well sorry! No need to get all rude and stuff!" I yell back at him, still annoyed that I fell down the stairs._

_"Look who's getting rude! You're the one who fell into me!"_

_"Well then watch where your going!" I yelled back as loud as I could._

_"Listen, I don't care if you're a chick or a guy. Say sorry or I'll have to deck you!"_

_Mina whimpered behind me, "Don't do it Celsi! It's not worth it!"_

_"Nope, I don't say sorry. It's a personal rule of mine." I knew this would get him pissed off, I just wanted a good brawl with the leader of the boxing club._

_"That's it!" He pulled back his nearly over-muscular arm and directed a punch straight at me, almost easily, I dodged the punch and threw him down the stairs. I may not of been strong at the time, but I was the most nimble girl in Sybak. I got letters almost daily from the gymnastics team for me to join them._

_"What the hell?" he got up, he started to run up the stairs again, and aimed another punch straight for me. I laughed as I jumped out of the way and landed on the stair way railing. As soon as he turned around I jumped off the railing and onto the first floor. This was it, I saw him hit the wall and with little pain he managed to punch a whole in it. I sighed._

_"Stop showing off and get serious already. I have stuff to attend to." I remembered my own little technique I made up, it uses everything in your environment to your advantage, it works well for those who are weak with their hands but not with their legs. He rushed towards me again. I guess I did the same, before we met halfway through, I turned by center of gravity towards the wall and jumped. Almost with too much ease, I ran on the wall and behind him before turning around abruptly and landing. Before he could respond and turn around, I kicked him once in the back, causing him to fall, from the momentum I gained from that, I launched myself into the air and landed hard on his back, and even after that I wanted to vent more anger, so I tucked my foot underneath this shoulder and back flipped off him, causing him to fly upwards before he could land, I aimed a carefully at his face and knocked him halfway across the hall. He was unconscious._

_I pushed some of my hair behind my ear and whispered, "For it was beauty that killed the beast." and I walked away with my hands in my pockets. Students rushed from everywhere to see what happened. "C'mon Mina, let's go see that person from Mizuho you were talking about."_

_She nodded and followed me. "Alright, she's this way…"_

The sun suddenly hit my eyes, I tried to sit up and reach for a shade, but then I fell backwards again. "Dammit. I hate mornings sometimes." I sat up and noticed that Sheena was still fast asleep, and Colette was already cooking breakfast. How she could be so cheery in the morning was beyond me.

"Hey Colette, how long have you been awake?" I asked, rubbing the sand from my eyes.

She smiled at me before looking at the food and inspecting it, "Not that long, maybe an hour or so." She then looked at Sheena, "She's a pretty deep sleeper. She loves to take after Lloyd a lot. Hehehe." I guess she was right, but then again, I've always known Sheena to be the last to wake up.

"Anyways, first things first." I commented, standing up and doing stretches. I found a nearby tree soon after words and started to hit it.

"What are you doing?" Colette asked with a strong curiosity.

I continued to hit the tree with bark, wood and leaves falling off with each hit. "Morning practice. I do it once every other day to stay in shape." I said, counting off by twos as each of my fists hit the tree.

"You're a strange one Celsi." Colette began to taste the food and make sure it was good enough to eat. "Oh yeah, I noticed something on the sash Sheena wears."

I stopped and leaned against the tree. "What is it?"

"It's Lloyd's we both know that. But it's not the same one from several months ago." Colette started.

"Huh? How is it not the same one?" I asked, looking at the sash.

"Look here." Colette looked at one of the ends of the sash, carefully sewn in was_ 'to Sheena, a gift for you instead of stealing my other one. Love, Lloyd.'_

This changes everything, well, not really. "Hm, I guess Lloyd does harbor a lot of feelings for her. I then remembered how Colette felt about Lloyd, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you …"

She nodded, "No, it's okay. Lloyd told me everything. And I knew about them even before he told me. I don't mind." she smiled softly. Everything Zelos wasn't, she was. She was shy, delicate, honest and sincere.

"Yeah, it must be hard for you sometimes." I tried to make her feel better, but that's something I've never been good at.

"No, no! It's okay. Let's just wake her up and start eating. I'm using Sheena's recipe for curry." She smiled as she took the pot and placed it on the ground.

I was actually surprised, right after I joined Lloyd and the others at the Ice cave, we went straight to Gnome's place. It took some getting used to, but the things that lived down there (still can't remember their names) knew well enough not to get on my bad side. (I paid a visit to Gnome once, let's put it this way. There's a reason why those things are only a few in number.) Anyways, "Well, I don't think that's necessary." I said as I shifted my gaze to Sleeping beauty.

Sheena rubbed her eyes and looked around, she looked messy in the mornings sometimes, her hair was in every which direction, basally her clothes were falling off because she moved around a lot, I'd say more but that's a bit private. "Man, what a hell of a sleep." she commented.

"Hehe, Sheena, you snore loudly." smiled Colette, pouring some of the Curry into a bowl and handing it to me.

Rubbing her eyes, she tired to register everything, "I don't snore that much." Sheena said, pulling up her bra.

I just nodded, "Oh yes you do. Loudly I might add." I remembered during the night, waking up once and seeing a bear a walk slowly up to Sheena's tent. Suddenly she let out a loud snore, the bear ran away afraid. I just fell back down and slept. Didn't care.

"Oh whatever." Sheena took the bowl that Colette handed to her and started to eat. I swear, the only person here who is good in the mornings is Colette. We didn't chat much while we were eating. Afterwards, Sheena and I got dressed and straightened our hair. Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't like to make myself look good at times. As for myself, I brought along something different then usual to wear for the desert trek.

I found a spot behind a tree to take off my current clothes and replace them with my desert climate garb. It was a long partially see through skirt, no slits or anything, it reached down to my ankles. To avoid showing any of my underwear, I always wore a pair or short shorts underneath it. For my top, I wore a white-pink short sleeveless shirt cut off at my belly button. I also put on my spare blue headband to keep my hair in place. Finally I put on two sapphire earrings. Then I knew I forgot something. I placed the clothes I just took off in a wing pack and I scoured the area for my contacts.

Sheena gave me an odd look, "Um, Celsius? What are you wearing?" she asked.

I picked up a container and looked a bit embarrassed. "So I like to wear pink now and then? I'll explain my choice of clothes in a minute." I leaned against the tree again and carefully placed my blue contacts on my blue eyes.

"You wear contacts? So your eyes aren't neutrally blue?" asked Colette, her stuff already packed up.

I laughed, "they are, these are just to help my near sightedness." I said as I started to pack up. Apparently, I was the only one who hasn't packed yet. "Oh, also. These clothes are specially made in Triet and Flanoir to keep in body warmth/coolness. It looks thin, but it's not. But you still need to wear a jacket if anything." I then rolled up my tent and placed it along with everything else in a wing-pack. "And these earrings keep me cool as well as allows me to cast ice magic."

"Strange, one day you wear purely blue and no jewelry. The next day you wear mostly pink and two earrings. You think you know a person…" Sheena remarked, staring to walk away.

"Yeah. Well, let's get going now." Colette said as she walked along side Sheena. I caught up with them and we began some idle banter. "Oh yeah…Sheena."

"What is it Colette?"

"Be careful of holes."

"Shut up."

Huh? What are they talking about? "What's up?" I said, eyeing a strange pole sticking out of the ground right in Colette's path.

"Let's walk on the grass for a bit. Get in the shade. The sun is killing me." Remarked Sheena as she began to walk on the grass.

I noticed COlette wasn't paying attention where she was going, "Look out…" trip. The lever fell down. "There's a lever there."

Sheena looked at Colette, "Wait, that lever has a red handle...oh…" A trap door opened beneath Sheena as she fell. "…SHIIIITTTT! COLETTTEE!" I think I know why Sheena hates holes now.

Colette smiled while looking down, "oopsie."

This is going to be a long journey.

* * *

A/N well, well, well. How did you like the little comic relief at the end? It was just too tempting. Anyways, MizzDarkness, I made Celsius' town a small nameless town in between the northern continent and the Iselia continent. 

chaos0619-I litterlly spent 6 hours typing this two nights ago, mainly because I was in the moon to write.


	3. Three: The Truth

Chapter Three: Anxious hearts: Chapter Ten

_Colette_

"Sapphire bloom!" Celsius yelled as she felled the desert worm, landing opposite of it. Sheena ran up it's back and placed two seals, and as she jumped off ice fully encased it, freezing the worm in it's tracks. With a quick chant and prayer to Mana and Martel, I summoned a large beam of light which shattered the beast.

"Hehe, that was fun." I smiled, looking at my two friends. We just left Triet, we planned to have a more serious visit there after we make it to Iselia and pack up after a week of visiting friends and family.

Celsius dissipated her ice blade which melted quickly0 into water and fell harmlessly onto the warm sand. "Man, I hate the desert. The heat kills me." She wiped off the dirt from her skirt and continued to walk.

Sheena did the same, "I remember when we first had to kill a worm for that bastard Abyssion." Ah, I remember him. I feel sorry for him, but I can't tell if he was telling the truth or not but I did pity him. I said a quick prayer to Mana to the poor soul that I just happened to remember as I followed Sheena and Celsius.

"Anyways, let's go! It's less then a day's walk to Iselia." I smiled. I couldn't help but be nervous, as much as I loved Lloyd and saw Sheena as a friend, it hurt me to see them together.

As long as I've known Lloyd, I've always adored him. I've followed his lead, even if it was reckless. He taught me many things in life, that it is always worth living. I guess I did fall in love with Lloyd when I first met him.

"_Hey!" I yelled at the new boy who had just walked into the classroom. Suddenly my legs buckled and I tripped. I noticed that the new boy ran over to me, I looked up as he smiled. A smile that has never changed._

"_Are you okay?" asked the brown haired boy. He had clam and quirky eyes, his hair was medium length and a soft brown. He wore a red short with overalls with a white shirt. The boy bent over and offered my his loving hand._

_I smiled at him as I took his hand and stood up, "Thank you." I cleaned myself off and crossed my arms. "Hi there! I'm Colette! Who are you?" I asked happily._

"_Oh, I'm Lloyd. It's nice to meet you Colette." he said. Then class began seeing as everyone was here._

"Hey, you in there?" asked Sheena, looking over at me. "You've been like this most of the walk. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. The heat does that to me sometimes." as I looked upwards I noticed that we were finally at Iselia.

* * *

_Celsius_

I could tell that Colette still really liked Lloyd, and I could tell that Lloyd really liked Colette. It's hard being the one stuck in the middle like this, so much so that I want to help Sheena but I also want to help Colette. It's times like this that I wonder who Lloyd will pick.

We finally made it to the gates of Iselia, from what I hear talking to Sheena, she hasn't seen Lloyd for five months since the incident at Flanoir. But no matter what, she makes sure to clean the Flanoir flower every day and keep it sparkling clean just like when Lloyd first gave it to her.

"_So, are you ever going to tell me what happened at the Silver nest?" I asked Sheena, moving my Rehaird closer to hers. We were all generally spread out, and only the drivers we're awake. Zelos wanted to spend some time with his sister, and Regal and Presea finally gave Alicia the prayers she deserved at Altamira. So basically, it was only me, Sheena, Colette, Lloyd, Raine and Genis. _

_Sheena smiled and looked behind her at the sleeping swordsmen. She then looked back at me, "Maybe I will one day. But I still have something to tell you." she sounded slightly concerned._

_I looked at her, "Alright." I noticed it was getting dark, so I landed my Rehaird near the SW Abby near Heimdall. Raine and Sheena did the same._

"_So are we going to rest here for today?" asked Raine. _

"_Yeah, I have to talk to Sheena for a bit." Sheena woke up Lloyd and I woke up Colette, after a bit of coaxing, they walked in, leaving me and Sheena alone outside. I sat down on a bench and Sheena did the same next to me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked._

"_It's about Lloyd and me." She began, "I probably won't see him for at least several months. And I don't know if I can stay in love with him for that long." I began to think. Why wouldn't she love him anymore? Was there someone else waiting for her back at Mizuho?_

"_Why? The Flanoir flower will wilt if you be like this." It's hard coming up with something to say at times like this._

"_Because, I'm betrothed to Orochi. In Mizuho, there are no marriages of love. All couples must be of the same social class and standard." She started._

"_That's crazy! Marriage should be of love! Not of status!" That's one thing I hated about Mizuho, there was no love. Only political marriages._

"_I was told at a very early age that when the time came, my husband would be Orochi. It's impossible for me to marry someone like Lloyd who's not even from the clan, let alone my equal in Mizuho." I was astonished, could she so freely drop Lloyd like that? She's like everyone else._

"_Sheena! Your horrible. Why would you do this to Lloyd?"_

"_To spare him of becoming more attached to me and leaving him from pain. When I see him again after everything in Mizuho becomes stable. I will leave him, because I'll already be married to Orochi."_

We walked silently into Iselia, we got some strange looks and smiles, but no crowds of people asking for autographs or anything of the sort. Unlike Colette, I knew why Sheena was more reluctant about talking about Lloyd. At our night in Triet, I saw a wedding ring on Sheena's right hand. She was already married to Orochi. This crushed me. Day by day, I saw the Flanoir flower wilt more and more. Even though Sheena kept it clean, it become more and more like the paper it was made from. It will soon just be another piece of paper again.

"Hey! Let's goto my house! I'll have father cook you something good to eat!" Colette said with a smile that contrasted from my grim outlook.

"Sure, I'll be right there." the walk from Triet to here took us from Breakfast to dinner time. So it was natural that we were hungry. I looked at Sheena, who was looking at the Flanoir flower, it was already darkening and becoming paper-like.

"Oh, I have to talk to someone, maybe I'll be back in a few hours." Sheena hid the flower and ran off without saying goodbye.

Colette looked a bit downcast, I won't try to hook Colette and Lloyd up, but maybe she'll be able to help. If anything I'll hide in the bushes and see what happens later. "Let's go inside, I'm looking forwards to Frank's cooking." I tried to be as oblivious as possible to the fact that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Sheena_

The walk to Lloyd's house was the longest in my life, I've kept my mind off the subject for most of the walk here. But the flower is wilting faster and faster, I can almost watch it slowly become like the paper it was created from.

I stopped in the forest for a minute and took off Lloyd's sash. I held it close to my face one last time, I could feel the tears streaming from my face now. But I managed to stop myself before I could break out into an all out bawl. I kneeled down and folded it up carefully. Two pictures fell out of it. I stared at them, remembering how nervous Lloyd was when he took the first one. And the small story behind the second one…

"_Hey! Lloyd!" I burst into his room at the inn in Sybak. I knew he was awake so I didn't bother to knock._

_"Huh? What is it Sheena?" He asked sheepishly, wondering why I went into his room at nine PM._

_"Guess what? They're showing off the camera again at the student library! Let's go! I got the guy to take our picture!" I grabbed Lloyd by the arm, almost dragging in out and into the streets of the university city._

"_H-hey!" Lloyd yelled as he followed closely behind me. I wove in and out of the people around the place, and onto the very top of the stairs where the man was waiting._

_He looked at us with a smile, "Are you two ready?"_

_"Well I am, I don't know about Lloyd." I said, letting go of his hand."_

"_Well then make him ready while I take the picture!" He laughed as he readied the camera._

_"Okay, just take it." I closed in on Lloyd, I brung his head closer to mine, and I kissed him on the cheek. FLASH. That moment was immortalized in time._

I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it off as quickly as it appeared. I stood up and took both ends of the picture. There was a strong breeze that day, all the better to erase my memories of him. I ripped the picture in half and I let the wind take it away. Then I pulled out my clothing wing-pack and I took out my pink sash while carrying Lloyd's over my arm. This would be the longest walk in my life.

After another hour of slowly walking to Lloyd's house, I found myself at his doorstep. I was at a loss for words to say, but I guess he found them for me.

"Sheena! Long time no see!" He said with a genuine enthusiasm. "Come on up! I'm on the terrace!" he smiled, how could I not resist that smile of his… so true and beautiful. Unlike me, a false liar and more ugly then Rodyole himself.

I shot an empty smile at him. "I'll be right there!" I said. To my side, I saw Lloyd's father, Dirk looking at me and smiling.

"Go on up Lass. I don't mind." He said, looking at the grave of Anna.

"…" I couldn't say anything. I just opened the door and walked in. I took the sash off my arm, carefully folded it again and placed it next to the door. On top of it I placed the picture of Lloyd and the … Flanoir flower on top of it.

"Sheena! C'mon slowpoke!" Lloyd's voice rang at the top of the stairs.

"Okay!" my voice sunk as I walked to his room, "…I'm on my way."

I found Lloyd standing outside wearing his normal traveling garb, clean and pristine as if he just washed them. "What's the long face for Sheena? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"…I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He said, as I walked up next to him.

"Everything." it was getting dark, the sun was starting to set already. Lloyd's face began to look increasingly downcast as did mine. "I lied to you about everything, loving you, wanting to be with you, everything I said in the past was a lie, Lloyd Irving."

"…what are you saying Sheena?"

I took out the ring and placed it on my right finger, "I'm married Lloyd. I don't love you anymore. I can't love you anymore."

"Sheena. If you didn't love me. You should of just told me. I'm happy for you. I'm happy your married to the person you truly love." He smiled. He smiled at me. He smiled at the most horrible person in the world.

"Lloyd! Why do you have to be this way? Stop caring about me and care for yourself once in a while! I don't love you Lloyd! I never did and I never will!"

"…thanks for lying to me everyday then. If you want me to care about myself, then I will. I loved you Sheena, everyday was a gift with you. I looked forwards to every morning and seeing your face greet me. I loved it when you smiled with me. I loved it when you laughed. I thought I had finally found someone who understands me. I felt…true love for the first time in my life when you said that you loved me. Are you happy? Is that the answer you wanted?"

"Lloyd. Don't kid yourself any longer. I'm married. Flanoir was a lie. Heimdall was a lie. Derris-Kharlan was a lie. The ice cavern was a lie."

"But to me. It was the only truth I've known for a long time."

My reflex took over, I slapped him with all power I had in my right hand. "I hate you! I always did! That smile! That genuine laugh! That purity of life! I hate you!" I don't know what came over me. But I ran out of the house, crying like I have never before. I don't know why, but I still love Lloyd. Just because he's Lloyd. But maybe now we can finally live our lives without worrying one another.

I saw dirk at the side of the stairway, holding a note. "Lass…"

"Tell Lloyd I'm sorry, that true love may always be a lie." I ran out of the house and back to Iselia. Back to my life that's a lie. I saw the Flanoir flower, it wasn't the crystal anymore. It was a paper flower.

* * *

_Colette_

A week has passed, I've seen Sheena and Celsius, we planned to stay here for this long to gather our materials. But both of them have seemed very sad. it's not good for the atmosphere around here. But I haven't seen Lloyd anywhere, I thought he'd be the first to show up, but I haven't seen him at all. I went to his house two days ago, but Dirk said that Lloyd couldn't speak.

"_Lass…I'm afraid Lloyd is rather sick right now, he can't come out." Dirk said with a grim frown._

"_Oh, what's wrong with him?" I asked._

"_Something happened a few days ago that hurt Lloyd badly. Since then he hasn't been able to speak. He's not able to walk much and his heart seems to beat much more slower." Dirk had never been this sad for a long time, I've almost never seen Dirk like this.  
_

"_Could I come in and see him then?"_

"_No, no, no. Seeing people will only make it worse. It's hard enough as it is. Please go now lass. I'll send word to Frank when he get's better. I also sent word to that friend Raine of yours to come sometime and take a look at him. He'll be fine though, just let him rest."_

"Hey, ready to go yet?" I asked Celsius and Sheena who were in their respective beds.

"I'm ready to go." Celsius walked towards Sheena's bed, her sash has changed from a white to pink, and she no longer wears the necklace that she had from Flanoir and she hasn't spoken much in the last few days. "How about you Sheena?"

"…yeah. Let's go."

* * *

a/n-well, another chapter, another plot twist. How is it? I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen! So there! Read and Review and I MIGHT tell you what's going to happen 


	4. Four: To Repent

Chapter Four: Sometimes I wonder…: Chapter eleven

_Ossa_

"_Hey Lloyd, why aren't you angry that someone tried to kill our best friend?" Asked Genis to Lloyd after the surprise attack of the mysterious, yet clumsy assassin._

"_I don't know. When we were fighting, I saw something in her eyes, a kind and sincere look, as if she was trying to kill Colette for a reason…"_

_Genis looked at Lloyd and shook his head, "I could never understand you Lloyd."_

_Temple of Wind_

"_Why are you doing this? Don't you realize that our journey will save the world?" yelled Raine at the ever-so-persistent assassin._

"_Your world? Only your world will be saved!" Sheena rebuffed as she sprinted back into the depths of the ruins._

_Lloyd looked puzzled and deep in thought, "Our world? Isn't ours the only one there is?"_

_Night at destroyed Luin_

_Sheena took a look around, no one was awake. She could easily save Tethe'alla just be sneaking in the tent next to her and pulling out a dagger…no. That is not the honorable way. There must be another way._

"_Oh, so your awake." a quiet voice snuck into her ears, almost like a swallow's song to the wind. Sheena looked around, next to her, leaning forwards was the person who saved her life, Lloyd._

"_Tch, oh. It's you. Coming to make sure I don't betray you? Man, you guys are a cautious bunch." she snapped, trying to erase all thoughts of killing the Chosen of mana._

_Lloyd shook his head, "Nah, I just can't sleep with the wandering souls of so many people who died."_

_Sheena was a bit shocked, that was the same reason why she couldn't sleep. "Yeah, it's hard sleeping on a battlefield. So many dreams and hopes left unrealized."_

"_Yeah…I agree with you." Lloyd sat down and sighed. "Let's just hope we can help those who are still alive."_

"…_All that we can do is hope." Sheena's gaze swung upwards, looking at the stars. Suddenly, it hit her; why was she telling him all this? "H-hey! Stop trying to break me down! I'm still your enemy!"_

_Tower of mana_

"_Dammit! Look out!" Sheena quickly grabbed Lloyd and brought him up against a wall as the floor began to give way. "Be more careful next time, you idiot." Sheena scolded Lloyd. _

_Suddenly, Sheena noticed an arrow flying right at her. A flash of light and darkness as her mind raced, "Arg!" She felt herself fall to the ground, but she felt no pain. Instead, when she looked up, She noticed Lloyd pulling an arrow out of his right arm before falling next to her._

"_Dammit! You idiot!" Sheena quickly pulled out a tourniquet and covered Lloyd's wound. Within a second, she whispered a quick spell. A white light surrounded her arms and worked her way to the wounded area. "Life seal!" She yelled silently as she pressed harder against the blooded area._

_Lloyd's sharp breathing subsided, "Man. Thanks Sheena. That's twice you saved my life."_

_Remembering the past, Sheena got off him and put the blooded tourniquet away. "No. Now we're even. Let's get going and not keep Colette and the others waiting."_

"_Right."_

_Outside Meltokio_

"_Well, this is where my journey ends with you guys." Sheena smiled while scanning over the faced who helped her travel this far._

"_Why? Aren't you going to stay with us?" asked Lloyd with a strong concern over her new friend._

_Sheena shook her head 'no', "Well, as you know. I was sent to kill the Chosen. So my chief is going to be pretty pissed off at me. So I have to report my failure to him."_

_Lloyd thought ahead, "Well, let's not say goodbye then. I'm sure we'll meet up in the future."_

_Sheena smiled, "Yeah. Let's just say we'll see each other later." Sheena dug into her pocket, "Oh yeah. Could you give this to the king of Meltokio for me? It's a letter." She gave it to Lloyd. But in doing so, she brought him closer and gave him a tight hug. _

"_Yeah, I'll defiantly see you later, Sheena." Lloyd whispered in her ear._

_Sheena closed her eyes and she let go the letter, "Yeah. Thanks Lloyd. How about me and you…" Sheena opened her eyes, Genis was sighing while Raine was shaking her head. And Colette just stood there, emotionless. She quickly let go, "Oh. Sorry. I'll see all of you later."_

_Mizuho before volt_

"_Hey…What's up?" Asked Lloyd as he approached Sheena who was overlooking a graveyard. She had a long look on her face, as if remembering a painful past._

_Sheena scanned the graves, as if looking for a long lost friend, "You see all these graves Lloyd? They're all my fault. My inability to capture Volt let to their deaths. I don't want to hurt anyone else."_

_Lloyd shook his head and stood next to Sheena, "Who said we'll die?"_

"_Because I'm here Lloyd. My inability to do something led to people's death. It's my fault they're dead Lloyd." Sheena held her head closer to her knees, keeping her eyes barely opened._

"_It'll be different this time Sheena. Your not like the past, your different now." Lloyd sat down and smiled._

_Sheena looked at Lloyd in the eyes, "What if Volt goes berserk again?" She looked at Lloyd with tearful eyes._

"_Then I'll cut him down myself!" Lloyd unsheathed one of his swords and held it before Sheena. "I'll protect you, just like you want to protect the people of Mizuho."_

"…_Lloyd." Sheena began to feel more tears well up in her eyes._

_Lloyd put his arm around Sheena and gave her more confidence, he didn't know it at the time, but Colette was watching them both form behind a building._

"_Sheena. What matters is now. I believe you can do it, just like I believed in you at Thoda, Balacruf, and Triet. You can do it because I know you can."_

_Temple of Ice_

_Celsius looked at the several warriors who would dare walk into her home. "Well, what do you want?" she asked impudently._

"_I seek a pact with the Summon spirit of ice. I am Sheena. I ask that you annul thou pact with Mithos and form a new one with me." Sheena said, remembering word for word what she was taught._

_Celsius sighed, "Alright. But your tone of voice is like telling me what to do." she turned around and whistled._

"_So does that mean you'll do it?" Asked Lloyd, looking around, behind him his friends we're running to catch up. It was only him and Sheena in the actual temple grounds._

_Suddenly, Celsius hit the floor with her fists, a large ice wall rode out of the ground and blocked any entrance or exit from the temple. Leaving Sheena and Lloyd stranded. "What? Do you think Fenrir will do it for free? You've got to be kidding me! Let's do this!" a large ice wolf jumped overhead Celsius and ran towards Lloyd. "It's fair. Two on two." Celsius eyed Sheena carefully, "Ice breaker!" She hit the ground again with her fist, ice began to rise to her direction, razor sharp ice. _

"_Pyre seal!" yelled Sheena as she placed a red piece of paper on the ground, in quick timing, she formed a magic circle around her. She chanted a prayer to the summon spirits, "Take her down Efreet!"_

_The giant summon spirit of fire materialized in front, breaking the ice columns with ease. "So we meet again Celsius."_

"_Humph, never thought I'd have to see your pitiful face again." Sheena noticed as Efreet and Celsius began to fight, not with magic, but with fists. _

_Sheena averted her gaze to Lloyd, who was fighting defensively against Fenrir. He was losing the battle, he wasn't nearly as fast or mobile as the summon spirit of ice. Suddenly, the wolf landed near Sheena and began to jump over her, from reflex, she placed a fire seal on it's stomach. Causing it to set on fire. Before it could be doused, Fenrir was already unconscious._

"_Swallow dance!" Celsius landed three successive attacks on Efreet before he disappeared. She then looked at Fenrir, raising her hands she admitted defeat. "I yield. Your worthy!"_

"_Thanks Sheena. Any more and I would of been history." Lloyd said, sweat drops hitting the temple floor and freezing. _

_Sheena smiled, "No problem."_

_

* * *

_

_Sheena_

I couldn't get back to sleep, my memories with Lloyd are far to vivid. The last few days have been hell. From Iselia, we spent two days in Triet, then we walked across the desert again and now we're in our last day here in Izoold. But now it's the worst yet, when we first left Iselia, my dreams were always around my friends and how they would react… now it's always about Lloyd and Me.

I got up from bed and began to look out the window. Both Celsius and Colette were asleep, and everyone else was tucked in bed and retired for the day. So I guess I felt safe to walk around outside and daydream. The night was actually pretty tranquil considering the storm that was inside my heart. I eventually found my way to the wooden docks, each of them stretching out into the calm ocean that lay before me. I wanted to jump and swim all the way to some deserted island and escape all the problems in the world. But I just sat down on the edge and let the water caress my feet.

"Lloyd, what do the stars and moon mean to you? Are they just there? Or maybe they are there for someone special." I know what he would say and do, he would sit down next to me and place his arm around me and say 'Sheena, they are always there for everyone and one person. Sort of like how your there for everyone and me'. That's what he would say. I feel like an idiot now that I think of what I said. I can't believe myself sometimes.

"_Hey, Orochi. When you look at the stars, what do you think of?" I asked my husband on just random night when I was bored. I sat at the edge of the river, dangling my feet over the edge, letting the water be it's only covering._

"…_I don't think of anything. They are just there because Mana put them there. Let's get back inside, you'll catch your death of cold." Orochi, your sweet and all, but your not Lloyd. No one can ever be Lloyd. _

"Sheena? Are you okay?" It was Colette. I can tell her sweet, loving voice a mile away. I feel like running like I always have, away from the truth, away from life and everyone who loved me.

I won't this time, "…Colette. I want to say that I'm fine, but I'm not. I have something to tell you." I told Colette, my voice breaking.

"Okay. We're friends, so we gotta talk to each other, right?" She smiled softly and kindly at me as she sat down. Would she be happy that I left Lloyd? Would she be glad that he's now her's again?

"Yeah…Colette. Lloyd's condition. It's all my fault." I told her, keeping my eyes hidden so only that the fish could see them. "I broke Lloyd's heart. I told him I hate him. I told him that I never loved him."

"Sheena…why are you lying to me? Why did you lie to Lloyd?" She looked sad at the fact that I destroyed all of Lloyd's dreams. "Your horrible. Lloyd admired you and looked up to you."

"…" I couldn't reply. Does she know? "I can't love Lloyd though…I'm married already."

"Lloyd once told me," Colette looked down at the waters below her, the moonlight shining off her hair and forming almost as peaceful aura around her. Her bright blue eyes reflected in the water, causing it to stir happily, "He told me that love is something that life is worth living for. From that I learned that it was you, Sheena, it was you who kept Lloyd alive for all this time."

"Me?" I couldn't comprehend any of it, it was Lloyd who kept me alive, his hopes and ideals that kept me going. Not the other way around.

"Sheena, the hope that you gave Lloyd gave him everything he needed to defeat Mithos, even from the beginning. Lloyd saw himself in you. He saw that if he defeated Mithos, it meant that your Clan didn't have to be alone anymore. That you wouldn't be alone anymore. But Lloyd lost something by defeating Mithos."

"What was that?"

"He lost all his dreams and hopes. He placed all of those in you without you knowing it. By killing Mithos, he recognized all your hopes which were his. All he wanted was to see you become wanted once more."

"…I…I'm sorry…"

"Sheena…Say your true feelings to Lloyd. We will see him again, I know we will. Tell him everything Sheena. It means more then everything to him, it means his life."

By killing Mithos… he helped me? Then I remembered…Mizuho. The fight with Kuchinawa.

_The fight had taken it's toll on me. Even thought I won, I had exhausted every cell in my body. I could move, barely. Everything I did felt like it was a one-thousand mile journey. It was night time, so it was deemed too late to go back to Mizuho. The island was small, no longer then forty feet across with a large tree in the middle. A slow moving river strung it way around the river and meandered into the horizon. Around us was a thin forest with various wildlife around it. _

_Lloyd had since then started a fire and set up the tents and monster seals, there wasn't anything more to do then to just sit around the fire and gaze at it's wondrous glow in the nighttime air. "Lloyd? Why are you always helping me out?" I asked him softly, keeping my voice low so that not even the wind could carry it. _

"_Hm? Well, I don't' know. Maybe it's because you remind me of someone." Lloyd responded while laying down on the soft, grassy ground._

_Did he already have a girl in his life? Of course he did, it was Colette. stupid question, "Anyone in particular I remind you of?"_

_He seemed reluctant to answer, but after a short smile and a look into my eyes, he told me everything that changed my life. "Well, in your eyes Sheena, I see myself."_

"_Huh? What do you mean? I see myself?"_

"_Everything you do is to hope someone notices you and praises you. You were adopted as a child and taken into an scary place. You were always different, so you did everything you could to get people to notice you so you could feel wanted."_

_Could he see right into me? Am I really that obvious to everyone? "How do you know this Lloyd?" I question him, maybe he was stalking me and trying to see how much he could learn about me._

"_Because…I am the same. Your dreams are mine, but you actually have something waiting for you at home. You have a life ahead of you. I have nothing."_

_Lloyd's dreams were mine…_

Time has stood still again. At the horizon I could barely make out the Palmacosta coastline. Behind me were numerous boats and fishing nets that came back to life after the beasts subsided. Next to me was an angel who's smile was stronger then any healing spell Raine could use. I just sat there, knowing what I did to Lloyd. After everything we've done in the past. Yet I crushed those dreams of his, because I was so selfish. Sometimes I wonder…was I meant to be born? Now I know. Yes, I was. Because I was born to give hope to Lloyd.

_Lloyd, i'm sorry._

* * *

A/N-I actually know what I'm writing about for once, I know how the characters will feel given certain circumstances. So I feel as if I have a connection to both Sheena and Lloyd. Sheena isn't out of character, she's just defending Lloyd. Also, once I'm done with a later chapter or so, I'm going to re-read and make some small cosmetic changes to the previous chapters. 

These chapters were rather…serious and depressing. So I'll make that up to you in the upcoming chapters (save the one about Lloyd's POV. Hint, hint, wink, wink)


	5. Five: To forget

Chapter Five: A new life Chapter Twelve

_Third-person_

"_Hey, Lloyd! Wake up!" a relatively tall and slender women kneeled at the edge of a bed containing a brown-haired man. She stood up and smiled at the one who was barely awake. She had a slender body encased in a purple kimono and tight black pants. "It's me, Sheena. C'mon! You've got to see this!"_

"_Huh? What is it?" The one she called Lloyd brushed through his hair with his hand, moving each individual brown stand, as he slowly focused on the world around, his brown eyes slowly lit up as he stared at the women who woke him, the one he called Sheena. "Oh, what's up Sheena?"_

"_Oh, let's go already sleepy-head! The fireworks are about to begin!" Sheena smiled as she offered her hand to the bewildered Lloyd. She smiled honestly and giggled as if the world only belonged to her and her friend. _

_Lloyd took her hand and grasped it tightly while standing up. "Let's go then! I can't wait to see how they look!" he smiled back at her, both of them laughing as they ran down out of the room and down the stairs into the front foyer. As they exited the building, the ran to the wooden boardwalk and leaned on the railing, both of them amongst a sea of people all united in wonder of the fireworks._

"_Hey Lloyd, aren't these so beautiful?" Sheena looked over at Lloyd, smiling._

"_Defiantly. But I've seen one thing better." He looked over and Sheena and shot the smile right back at her._

_Sheena looked confused, to her this was the most wondrous thing she had ever seen in her life. "What's that Lloyd?"_

_Lloyd took both of Sheena's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sheena, that would be you."_

"…_Lloyd…I, I can't really think of anything to say…" Sheena's face turned into a sharp red, she had never been told how truly beautiful she was by someone she adored so much. _

_Lloyd then took Sheena's arms and brought her closer to him, "Then don't say anything." _

"_Lloyd…I…" the scene began to fade as the two beings became closer and closer, right before their lips touched, they were alone in a large black abyss. Suddenly, Sheena took Lloyd's arms and pushed him away. "…I don't love you." _

_Lloyd felt everything around him crumble, he tried to run to catch up to Sheena, but he couldn't he reached out to try and hold onto Sheena, but to no avail. He then stopped as he saw Sheena dressed in a wonderful white and creamy-purple wedding dress, with Orochi standing next to her, fully dressed in a tux._

"_Thank you Lloyd, but you can go now." They both turned around, in a millisecond, they both turned back around, this time dressed in traditional Mizuho clothing, Sheena holding a baby in her arms. "Lloyd, you helped me achieve this. Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

_Lloyd_

No, no, no, "No!" My voice resounded throughout the building which I was in. I didn't know where I was, so I sat up and looked around. Those people, in my dreams. Who were they? I looked at my hands, my clothing, who am I? A women suddenly walked in, she was tall with short white hair and blue eyes, she wore a strange type of clothes which were red and orange in color that reached down to her knees.

"Lloyd! Your awake!" she apparently said focusing on me. I looked around in confusion, who is Lloyd? Is that me?

I shook my head, "Who is Lloyd? Are you talking to me?" I asked quietly, hoping both; to get an answer and not get one.

Her eyes widened as if in shock, "…yes! Your Lloyd! No…no…wait." she ran out of the room, I could hear scattered voices at the end of the hallway. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"He apparently has amnesia. Maybe the pain hurt so much, his mind regressed" said the familiar female voice. That women, she looks so familiar, but I can't place it. "Yes…yes, I know. Why don't we…no, it's okay. But I think the best idea is to have him come back to Iselia. We should send him to Meltokio of something."

"Why should we lass? He's my son." said a deeper male voice, with a strong hint of a foreign accent.

"Staying in Iselia could be hazardous, it could bring back unwanted memories."

"But…he's still my son."

"I know, I know. But this the best solution. Let's just try it, we'll check up on him in a year."

The deeper voice sighed, "You're the doctor. But who will he live with?"

"We can get a…" they voices became softer, making sure that I couldn't hear this part. I still had a major headache, so I just laid back down on the bed I was in and went back to sleep.

Who am I?

I slept for the remainder of the day, only to wake up to even more people then the previous day. My mind was still spinning, so many questions left un-answered. The same women from yesterday came to my bedside and introduced herself, "Good morning. I'm sorry about yesterday, so many things to do. I'm Raine. You suffered a major bump on the head, you've been asleep for about two weeks in a coma. Your name is Lloyd Iruion. Son of Duke Iruion of Meltokio."

I sighed, the name somehow sounded familiar, but maybe it was my name, maybe it wasn't.

* * *

_A/n-I'll comment on everything at the end of this chapter, so don't worry._

_

* * *

_

_Raine_

This was a hard decision to make. But seeing as how being with Dirk, Colette and anyone else who he's had major contact with might make his mind worse then it already is. This isn's a normal type of amnesia that I'm used to seeing. The mind willingly forgets the major event that happened in order to lead a better life, meaning that he may never knew who he is.

After I introduced myself, I talked to Duke Iruion of Meltokio. He came to me asking about Lloyd, he was a kind man, rather large and well-built, but strong and kind. I certainly hope that Lloyd leads a better life. I just hope that sending him off to another family won't hurt Dirk too much. This is the only cure I know. Mana have pity on that poor boy, he's been through so much hell.

I better go over what has happened so I can explain everything to everyone in Iselia. Lloyd suffered a major heartbreak, one so bad that his mind 'forgot' about it, even though he still has the possibility to one day remember. He then fell into a coma which lasted until now, during the time, we transported him to the Iselia hospital where he lays now, at the end of the two weeks, he woke up and was adopted by Duke Iruion of Meltokio. (Whom we contacted just in case. He is the first person from Tethe'alla to come to Iselia I might add.)

Also, to make sure no one suspects that Lloyd is who he is in Meltokio, I slipped a special kind of die into his brow that changes his hair color, from a brown to a black, also to further make him look different, I changed his eye color using a different technique.

On a different note, I received a letter from Colette that they are currently in Palmacosta helping Neil with the reconstruction work that had to be done, after that they are planning to goto Asgard, then Luin. After that it's all up in the air.

* * *

_Celsius_

"Oh sure! Make a women do all the heavy labor! Why if I wasn't so nice…" Man, these people sure know how to make good use out of good help. Making me life those wooden planks.

Neil smiled and looked a bit nervous, "You don't have to do it…But it would be nice."

I sighed, dammit. "Fine, fine. But make sure you have some extra donuts." I smiled, I didn't mind doing this kind of work, it's a free workout and I get paid with three meals a day. And I have to admit, I LOVE the fish around here. I better make a mental note to move here.

Anyways, I did all the manual labor, Colette cooked while Sheena oversaw everything, scolding everyone who didn't work hard enough or stared at her chest for too long. Thank goodness I don't have that problem…much.

"Celsi!" a sharp, loud voice almost made me loose my balance on the ladder I was climbing. I quickly placed the wooden planks on top of the wood pile and jumped back down about ten feet. In front of me was a familiar face. It was Chocolat, medium brown hair, brown eyes and a nice build…well, not as good as Sheena or me, but still good looking by anyone's standards. She was as harsh as Sheena and twice as mean, but more honest then most people are.

"Long time no see Chocolat." I leaned ran up to her and gave her a long hug, we often agreed on most subjects, which means we were pretty good friends. "Having fun here at Palmacosta?"

"Hardly. It's too boring here, all it is rebuild, rebuild, rebuild. I want to do something else for a change." She sighed, "by the way…"

"Celsi! Look out!" Colette yelled from above me, I looked up and saw a giant wooden board land right in front of me.

"…By Martel! Look out next time Colette!" I looked up at her, she apparently tripped on a guy who was carrying wood. Damn klutz. I looked back at Chocolat, "Anyways, let's go somewhere safer. I want to leave Palmacosta alive."

"Sure thing" she replied.

* * *

Author's notes-this is a purposely short chapter, well, it's also an accidental chapter, I thought what if I made it as if Lloyd had Amnesia… well, you have a plot you want to read about! This is still a SheLoyd fic! So don't you fret! I mean really, if I be any more obvious, I might as well not write the this! Anyways, I wasn't really sure what to do to make Lloyd look different so I made up something that made it possible to change hair color and eye color. I kinda ran out of ideas there.

Anyways, DC. Remember that Sheena's grandfather awoke after Lloyd had his 'major' visit to Mizuho, so he doesn't know much about Lloyd. Mizuho is (obviously) based on Feudal Japan, so it won't matter if the person is a hero or not. It's still a taboo to get married outside the clan. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer and funny (thank god!) For once. Basically, Chocolat joins MORE CHAOS!

I'll also be the first to admit, this chapter was annoying cause i had to figure out another good twist in the storyline, yet not make it seem 'imposible' for Sheena and Lloyd to get to it. Anyways, i understand that if you guys hate me now, i'm just have some writer's block.

Any questions you dont want to e-mail me? Use AIM  
AIM-Celsius Tear


	6. Six: To think

Chapter Six: Tell me again, why she is with us: Chapter Thirteen

_Sheena_

I looked back, looking at all of my companions. I really hope that our numbers don't swell any more. I really only planed this trip for me, Colette, and Celsius. Well, I guess it's now three best friends plus one. "Hey, Chocolat."

Her voice perked up, as if in a daydream all the while, "What is it Sheena?"

I smiled slightly, before turning around and walking backwards. "Tell me again, why are you with us?"

She sighed gently and put her hands in her pockets. She wore blue jeans and a brown sleeveless shirt. "Well, I have nothing better to do, mother is helping rebuild Palmacosta, and our business is probably going to be the last to be built. So mother said it would help if I saw the world with you guys."

Not that I mind or anything, Chocolat is a fine archer and all. But it's the cooking for one extra person that bothers me. I looked over at Colette, she was gazing out into the horizon. Now that I notice it, it is quite a nice place to be. Looking behind us, I could barely make out Palmacosta, to my right is a somewhat lush forest which this road parallels, a bit out to my left is the open ocean, and out in front of me is half plains and half forest.

"So where do we plan to rest? Any ideas Colette?" Celsius put her hands behind her head and looked out into the plain blue sky. In the distance there were thick clouds forming, contrasting to the open sky in front of it. "Not to mention it's most likely going to rain tommorrow."

I thought to myself, it has been a while since it rained, maybe we're due for a good one. "How about the house of Salvation?" I asked.

Colette looked deep in thought before breaking out of her trance, "Good idea! Okay, let's rest there for today!" She seemingly shined and flourished in this sunny weather.

"But isn't…" I thought to myself for a minute, wasn't the house of Salvation just a pawn of Cruxis? Then why are they still operational? "Why are there still Salvation houses?"

"Well, now that Cruxis is gone and they understand what happened, They are now dedicated to Mana. But they still have respect for the sacrifice of Spiritua." Colette deep down was smart, she never showed it thought. I've always suspected it the same way with Lloyd.

About three hours later of just walking towards the House, we arrived at it's front door, the sky was already darkening and slight hints of rain shot our way. So without knocking, we made our way inside to the surprise of the priests inside.

"Oh? What bring yon travelers to our part…" He suddenly got a good look at all of our faces, something hit him like a brick. "Oh my dear! Chosen Colette, lady Sheena, Lady Celsius! I'm deeply sorry!" He looked around, behind him was a young boy studying there. "Brother Henry. Prepare four rooms for our guests!" With that quick order, the boy ran off up the stairs and into the makeshift inn above.

"Oh, good afternoon Father Leon." Colette walked forwards and offered a quick prayer to the Statues of Mana, Martel, and Spiritua. After doing such, she turned around and faced the priest. "I'm deeply sorry for our intrusion. It seems the weather is a bit untidy, we would like to spend the next two night here if it suits you." Colette always knew when to be formal. She still had a name of the Chosen, and was still widely known.

"Yes, we are honored to have you and your close friends here with us Chosen." the priest smiled, he was elderly, maybe in his early seventies, hunched over slightly, with grey hair almost covering his head with only traces of his old black hair.

Colette shook her head, "No, I'm no longer the Chosen Father Leon. I'm just Colette." She had this way with words where you couldn't help but do what she said.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Miss Colette. But we here who warship Mana, Martel, and Spiritua still regard you as the Chosen. But in a different sense." He looked out the window, rain was already beginning to come down quickly. "Come now, you must be exhausted. Let us prepare our best meals for all of us. Brother Gerald! Prepare a grand banquet!" He yelled down the stairs which were below the ones going up.

I looked at Celsius and Chocolat, "Wonderful to be so well known, isn't it?"

Chocolat shook her head, "I'm going to love being with you guys!" she was sometimes airheaded, but she had a good head on her shoulders. And I must admit, she did have a strong crush on Lloyd like the rest of us. (Although nothing can ever match me…)

We made our way downstairs, it was hidden underneath a large plank of wood, these were the living quarters of the priests as well as their dining hall. The houses of salvation were large places, even in Tethe'alla they were grand places. Asides from on the main floor which was the chapel, the second, third and fourth floors were purely for Inns. They often served as checkpoints or base camps for adventurers. And there were always one to two floors underneath where three to four priests often lived. Some even had a grand dining hall for when they had meetings and such.

The dining hall was large, just as I thought. This place often served as a way point between the northern houses and the southern houses, so many priests often were here at any given time. And how I know all this? Besides this being similar to Tethe'alla, Colette always filled me in on these kinds of things.

I leaned against a wall watching everyone take seats and watching the priests cook the meal. Chocolat suddenly came over and smiled at me, "Hm? What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering, are we going to meet that red-headed guy again?" oh great, don't tell me she liked Zelos.

"Maybe, but we're going to have to goto somewhere far away. My land, Tethe'alla. Surely you know."

"Yep. I know all about it." for a person who has only lived in Sylvarant all her life, she knows a lot about what Lloyd, me and the rest have done. "Oh, come get a seat. There's plenty left!"

I thought to myself as I sat down next to Colette. Across from me was Chocolat, and next to her was Celsius. We had a large meal consisting of pork, bread, rice and such. It was filling to say anything. Not bad for a few elderly men.

* * *

_Celsius_

The rain was coming down in buckets now, not to mention the thunder was shaking the building like heck. After eating dinner, we broke up and went into our separate rooms. I've never seen the rain in a long time, this was maybe, the fourth time I've seen it and the first time I've heard a thunderstorm. It was beautiful to say the least.

Fenrir always treated me to sounds of thunder whenever he wanted to, he sometimes knew how alone I was sleeping everyday for several years. But this, this far exceeded my expectations, the lightning only to be followed by thunder was like a beautiful symphony of music mixed with fear, expectation and power. I opened up a window and let my hand get drenched in the water. This was something I could fall in love with.

With a quick pull of my hand and a twitch of my arm, I jumped out of the second story window and did a flip onto the ground. I could finally try do a little sparing. I looked upwards and pointed at each of the falling droplets of rain. I froze many of them midair. My eyes focused on each one as they fell faster and faster, with a quick push of my legs and a punch of my fist, I shattered one. Then as I recovered I kicked another one, shattering that as well. This was great training. Suddenly, I felt as if something was heading this way, similar to how I feel around Volt. Oh shit.

"Ice shield!" I formed a large circular shield above me, this was a trick I learned from Fenrir. The lightning bolt deflected harmlessly off it and into the distance. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

_Colette_

I opened the door into Chocolat's room slowly and just enough for me to fit through it. "Uh, hey Chocolat." She was sitting on her bed, looking out the window and into the storm watching Celsius train.

"Oh, hey Colette. What's up?" she asked, standing up and getting off her bed. The storm outside was still raging, hopefully it would leave before morning. But, this is also Mana's way of regenerating her world.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out into the storm, "Nice storm, huh? Kind of makes you feel warm yet scared deep inside."

She shook her head, "no, I don't really like storms. Grandmother was taken during the middle of one, so I haven't really grown to like them."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked."

"No, no. it's okay. You have a right to know, considering that you're the ones who helped grandmother and saved me."

I felt a strange warmth yet guilt deep inside me. Like I maybe I was partially guilty as well. "No, it's okay." I thought for a second on how I could change the subject, "Um, what are you planning to do now that your joining us?" I asked innocently enough.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe see the world, head to this 'Tethe'alla' place. Just see the world and not just my living room." she smiled, maybe just a fake smile, but it was still a smile.

* * *

_Celsius_

Dreams have always haunted me no matter where I am. Nightmares plague my thoughts and sleeping sometimes is harder then being awake. But, that was many, many years ago. Since then I've learned to be myself and not hold back. That's why I joined Lloyd and the others.

I sat up in the middle of the night, I couldn't tell what time it was, the sky was pitch black, but looked like a pale blue compared to the utter darkness inside my room. Looking out the window I noticed that the storm had quieted down into a mere drizzle. At times like this I began to think where I was going with my life. No degree, no husband, no living relatives, nothing. But maybe I'll find what I'm good at in time though. But I still wanted that degree in history. I wonder if Professor Gale is still alive?

The next morning came quickly enough, after a soft sleep and waking up as the mist just rose onto the grass, we set of to Asgard. Literally nothing out of the ordinary happened while we were there, so I'll summerize. It took us three days to walk there, from which we managed to persuade, (meaning I nearly killed the old man) him to let us through. From there we quickly walked to Asgard, not much of a greeting, but we stayed there for a week and a half, repairing the stone dias, (which is quite a nice artifact now that I take a look at it, better make a metal note to break in sometime and examine it), helped out Aisha, as well as listen to me lecture about the surrounding ruins. From there, we started to walk to a small port town to the north, larger then mine, but still small.

Anyways, our next stop is Mizuho to pick up supplies.

* * *

A/n-sorry if the last part sounded kind of rushed, I ran out of ideas, so I'm sped up the stories a bit. Sorry for the long update, writers block. 


	7. Seven: To see you

Chapter Seven: More broken hearts: Chapter Fourteen

_Sheena_

It's hard to sleep knowing that we're heading to Mizuho, it's barely an hour's walk there. Looking around I notice the steep hills and low valleys, maybe it's just my imagination, but the forest of death seems much less foreboding then it used to be. One could see the terrain a bit more clearly then in the past.

I began to notice the gleams of light protruding from the horizon, we were approaching the end of the forest. My mind began to race as I tried to think about what I'd say and how I'd go about doing it. From my father who wanted so badly for me and Orochi to be married, from Orochi himself who said himself he wouldn't mind being married to me. The closest thing to a 'no' I got was from Tiga, who simply said he had to go along with grandfather's wishes.

As we walked through the forest, we began to notice the light at the exit growing ever more brighter and larger, that was our exit into Mizuho territory. Mizuho lay on the tributary of a small river that flowered into a small lake. Steams wove in and out of buildings creating plenty of fresh fish when we felt like fishing. The streams also provided arable land for us to grow crops. The gates began to come into view, Colette, Celsius, and Chocolat looked around and spoke to one another as I lay in my own little world.

As we walked into Mizuho, we received a few friendly looks while others didn't pay attention. I looked at the largest part of the stream that our fishermen liked to frequent, my heart skipped a beat.

Was that who I thought it was? No, it can't be. But the facial features looked so much like Lloyd's. But no, his hair was a dark black and his eyes were blue. But something reminded me of Lloyd. "…Colette…" I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm? What is it Sheena?" she asked as I pointed at the boy who sat fishing at the end of the stream.

"Doesn't that look like Lloyd? Or is it just me?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think it is. His eye's don't have the same kindness that Lloyd's does." I guess it was only my imagination.

We passed the boy quickly, making our way to Grandfather's house…where Orochi was as well. I decided not to give a boy a second look. In front of the house was a large caravan, it reminded me of a Meltokio type of architecture. Around it, there were several royal guards.

I looked at them with some curiosity, "What is going on here?" I asked the apparent leader of the four soldiers.

He nodded, "Duke Iruion and his son Lloyd Iruion are here on a mission of goodwill to Mizuho. At the moment discussions…oh." A large man walked out of the door, he looked kind and elderly, grey hair invading his black hair and a sense of age broke into his blue eyes. The guard turned to the Duke, "How is everything? I assume the negotiations went well?"

The Duke shook his head, "Yes, yes. Everything is fine. We are to return to Meltokio as of now." He assured the soldiers.

"All so soon? It's only been one day." He rebuked.

"Ah yes, but we have to report to the king about this."

The guard smiled, "Not so fast. Your son Lloyd has yet to catch anything." He gestured to the boy who sat fishing at the river. "Lloyd! Have you caught anything yet?" he yelled over.

He turned around, he looks so much like Lloyd, "Nope. Nothing yet."

The duke just sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder if there are any fish in that stream." he suddenly glanced over at us four, looking me in the eyes. "You! The attractive one in purple. What is your name?"

I looked a bit shocked and thought for a second, "Um, my name's Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi of Mizuho sir." I sounded a bit too formal then normal.

"Ah, you would look great with my son Lloyd! Lloyd! Come here! Introduce yourself!" he yelled over. The boy stood up, he looked about my age and wore bright regal purple and white clothing. Before I could reject his preposition, the boy, Lloyd, ran over.

"Ah, what is it father?" He asked innocently.

"Introduce yourself to this fine young maiden." He smiled, he took Lloyd's and my hand and brought them together. He was so much like Lloyd, yet so different.

"Ah, good day to you. My name is Lloyd. Lloyd Iruion from the noble Iruion family of Mizuho." He smiled, it was a true smile, but nothing like my Lloyd's.

"My son here is at the top of his class in Sybak. Probably likely to graduate at the top of his class!" He bragged loudly.

I shook my head, letting go of Lloyd's hand. "Sorry sir, but I'm married. My husband is…" all of a sudden, Orochi walked out of the hut, and eyed all of us.

"Ah, my wife Sheena. Glad for you to be back." he smiled. Orochi is not Lloyd. Lloyd would run up to me and hug me tightly, keeping me safe within his warm grasp.

The duke looked back and then at me, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, my apologies Mrs. Fujibayashi. I am sorry for assuming that you were single."

"Nah, it's okay." Orochi walked up to me and held me, it was a warm grasp but it wasn't _his_.

Lloyd looked at all of us, "Oh, I'm dearly sorry, I must get back to fishing. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he commented as he ran back to his rod and sat back down. _He's not Lloyd. Neither is Orochi. No one can be my Lloyd. _I mused as I followed my husband quietly back into the hut, with my friends close in toe.

* * *

_Lloyd_

That girl, she looked so wonderfully familiar. Her face, I've seen it before, her kind eyes reminded me of a person I used to know. Dammit, why can't I remember anything of my past? I picked up my rod and began to think of the past. It seems my life just started several weeks ago.

When father and I came back to Meltokio, some man by the name of Zelos insisted that I looked exactly like a friend of his. But father said that I had no relation to him. Afterwards, father enrolled me into the Sybak university into advanced mathematical science, law, political science, and other things that would interest me. Without a hitch, I bested many of the professors and graduated easily within a few weeks. But none of this still reminds me of my lost memory.

Seeing that women reminded me of someone. "Dammit!" I yelled out-loud as I searched my brain for those memories. Then something hit me, something familiar. Her touch, her eyes, even her facial expressions reminded me of someone..._Sheena Fujibayashi..._ my mind raced, thoughts and hidden memories that I don't recall flooded me.

"_Hey ------" a random women's voice rang in my mind and ears._

"_Hey yourself ------. How's Mizuho?" _the person asked, he sounded like me, but more carefree.

"_Why would you ask me that -----? You know I love…"_ my mind began to ache, as if I remembered something I shouldn't of. My vision blurred as the area around me went back, I stumbled back and fourth, my hearing went. Then all went blank.

"…oyd? Lloyd? Are you awake?" asked a rather stern voice, I sat up, rather cold and wet.

I looked around, I was in the caravan, we were moving slowly. As I looked out the side, I noticed trees surrounding us. We were in the 'forest of death'. "huh? What happened?" I asked silently.

Father shook his head, "You passed out. Rather then have Mizuho worry about you, we're heading back home one day early." he commented.

"Ah, okay. I need some rest."

"Then sleep my boy."

_Sheena…Fujibayashi. She had such kind eyes._

_

* * *

_

_Celsius_

I sat next to Sheena in a corner of the house on the ground, a lot of people were glad she showed up when she did. She was the one who saved Lloyd from drowning. Sheena was deep in thought, maybe about the 'Lloyd' we saw. It was Lloyd. I know it was, but what in the hell is he doing here? Maybe he wants to forget everything and start a new life. "What's wrong? Still thinking about Lloyd?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's just that boy looks so much like him. But it can't be Lloyd. Lloyd isn't that smart nor formal. It seems like he's under a leash." she looked down and drew with her fingers on the floor.

I sighed, "I know, but it just seems so much like him." I remembered, she's married now. We'll be here for a while, so I'll ask Orochi about what happened later. I looked outside, it's beginning to get dark, "Shouldn't we turn in? It's getting late."

She shook her head, "I want to, but I can't. Waking up and looking at Orochi almost makes me sick. I like him and all, but…this feels wrong."

"Why's that?" it shook my interest.

She just sighed, "Here in Mizuho, married couples don't sleep in the same room. I'll head to bed now. I'll prepare breakfast." women were seemingly so respected here in Mizuho, but it still clung to it's patriarchal society sometimes. I went to the Inn, only to find Chocolat and Colette already asleep. So I followed their example and slept.

The next morning came quickly enough, I woke up early and walked to the dining hall and ate breakfast. Soon enough, it was past noon already. After I stocked up on food supplies and whatnot, I looked around for Orochi.

I found him looking down the well, his short black hair and black eyes gazed down it.

I stood sternly next to him, "Orochi. Drop something down the well?" I asked, getting his attention.

He jumped up, a bit surprised to see me, "Oh, it's you. Celsius. Whatever is the matter?"

I gave him a stern look, "Your married to Sheena? What the hell?"

He sighed, "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, as if I didn't know what the hell I was talking about.

"You know damn well. How could you marry Sheena? You've seen her with Lloyd! You should know about them by now!" I scolded him.

He just nodded, "There wasn't anything I could do about it. Sheena' grandfather had already decided to marry us when he deemed it was fit." he sounded so cold and unremorseful.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you? Sheena is suffering!"

He stood there, "You think I'm blind? I couldn't do anything about it. Marriages here are set. Lloyd may be a hero, but he's not from Mizuho. Anyways, there is no Lloyd that you once knew."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Lloyd suffered amnesia several weeks ago. Since then, they brought him to Meltokio. How I know this? I was the one who was in charge of information from Iselia."

"…That's crazy. Sheena loves Lloyd and you know it."

"Tell that to her grandfather. If I could, I wouldn't of married her. But there wasn't anything that I could." he walked off, leaving me angry as hell. Damn him. Damn Mizuho. Damn it all. Instead of picking a fight with Sheena's grandfather, I went back into the forest to vent my anger on trees.

* * *

_Sheena_

After some goodbyes, we left Mizuho one week after we arrived, nothing much happened and no fight broke out between Celsius and the clan as I expected. It was quiet though, I didn't hear much from my husband, nor my grandfather about going-ons. So I just followed my friends.

"Oh, Sheena. I forgot." Colette dug into her pockets, searching for something. Suddenly she pulled out a letter. "It's from Orochi. He wanted me to hand it to you after we left." she handed me the letter, it was just a normal letter. But it revealed so much.

_Sheena,_

_The one that you seek was right before your eyes. Lloyd was his name, but Iruion isn't his last. It is the Lloyd you seek. Amnesia struck him soon after you left Iselia. After one week, Raine gave Lloyd to Duke Iruion and changed everything about him, his hair, his eyes. Everything. As your husband I'm worried. As your friend, I'm telling you to go find him. Celsius spoke to me already, if you manage to break Lloyd from his spell, I shall talk to your grandfather. You're a friend, a sister to me. That is why I worry. Go find Lloyd, I give you my consent._

_Your friend, Orochi. _

Then I guess our next stop is Meltokio. And I made sure they all knew it.

* * *

A/n-Well, theres another chapter, maybe three more+Credits to go. Enjoy! R&R like always! 


	8. Eight: Finding you

Chapter Eight: With Cursed Blood: Chapter Fifteen

_Sheena_

_I looked around, they were all staring at me as if I was some kind of freak. My little new pet named Corrine standing next to me. They were all looking at me, Sheena of Mizuho. The human with cursed blood._

I slept as the carriage took us across the Great Meltokio Bridge, after leaving the great forest, we skipped Sybak and headed straight to Meltokio, but in order to do that, we had to cross the daunting Great Meltokio Bridge, on foot it would take us several hours as it spans over twenty miles. So we opted for a carriage to take us, which is much more relaxing. It was driven by magi-technology with a single driver to guide it's glide and make sure nothing goes on. Inside it was quite cozy, controlled air temperature made it so it was always a cool 70 degrees inside. It was large, enough to fit up to a max of twenty people. It was more then enough room to allow all of us to lay down and stretch after a long day of walking.

I sat up and take a look at how far across the bridge we were, not even one-third of the way there. Walking, it takes anywhere from five to seven hours. I laid back down as my thoughts drifted back away to the past in a land far away.

"_And where do you think you're going?" I stood up from leaning against a tree in the middle of the waxing sun. I was morning, Lloyd and I talk in depth about our future last night, it must of left him anxious._

_Lloyd frowned at me, "Sheena, I don't want anyone else to get involved. This very well could be a trap." he commented, as if I was going to follow his instructions._

_I smiled deviously at him, "C'mon! After all we've been through? I don't think so! Let's go!" I grabbed him firmly by the arm, I tried to pull him, but he stood still._

"_Sheena, I don't want you getting hurt." He commented, Lloyd was the first person to genuinely care for me, this was his way of showing he cared. Now I'll show him how Sheena of Mizuho cares for the one she loves. _

_I let go of his arm and bent over and put on hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about me! I'm Sheena! You always said you'd be there to protect me. So if your not around me that means you can't be there to protect me! Is that what you want?"_

_Lloyd laughed, his laugh was always so precious and great to hear, "Okay, okay! I forgot! Let's go!" Lloyd and I ran into the forest, only us two versus Kratos. The traitor. The one who's friend has the same cursed blood as I do._

_Lloyd promised always to protect me. Now it's my turn to return the favor._

"Hey! Are we there yet?" yelled Celsius, who was doing sit-ups on the floor of the carriage. She was breaking a hard sweat, one could almost make out a puddle on the ground from her perspiration.

The driver laughed, "Almost, young lady. Only an hour left to go!" He replied cheerfully, maybe his job is so boring that he has to try to have fun in order to pass the time.

Celsius sighed as she pulled her self up and fell back down, and started to count off silently, "One-fifty-three, one-fifty-four, one-fifty-" my thoughts drifted again as I laid back down.

_I felt suddenly tired as I kneeled down, four burned and used seals surrounded me and a few others littered the ground. Some were red, some yellow, some grey and black. I looked upon Lloyd, the spear the punctured his arm disappeared, only to be healed in a glorious rainbow light. The one who owned the spears was a large man with six arms. The summon spirit of 'eternity' as I once referred to him. "Well then, Origin." I panted as light surrounded. It began to enclose all around me, coming ever so closer. Suddenly they all disappeared. My energy had been restored. _

_The large being stood above the large seal. I knew it's markings and what they meant, I knew almost every kind of seal, but it's impossible for me to break any without more intensive training. Origin looked upon Lloyd and Me, we left our friends back Heimdall and went on our own. There Lloyd fought his father, after winning and sparing him, he summoned Origin. Which whom we fought and barely won. _

"_Pact-maker Sheena, and Lloyd Irving. I believe in your cause. I shall believe in both of you and humanity once more." He disappeared suddenly a great joy filled me, like the last piece had been filled in. Then a jewel appeared in front of, the diamond. This was the last jewel we had to get._

The carriage suddenly came to a stop, I sat up again and looked out the window, well I guess our little joy ride has come to and end. I sighed and sat up, holding my arms out in front of me and groaning loudly. "Ah! Man, I really don't want to talk to Meltokio." I got up and touched my toes. Celsius had long since dried off and Colette and Chocolat came from the other room and smiled. Both of them were probably sleeping.

"Well, ready to go?" Smiled Colette, opening the door.

We all reluctantly exited the carriage and said our goodbyes to the man who drove us. Now it's just a short walk to Meltokio from here.

* * *

_Lloyd_

Damned soldiers, they come almost daily to try and arrest me for caste deception, "for the last time! I'm not a damned half-elf!" I yelled at them, Father always taught me of being tolerant of these people, but they get so annoying.

The apparent leader of the three soldiers stepped forwards, "Well then, how can you explain this? The test says that a good amount of your Blood is half-elven." he smirked. These three from the Church of Martel were always at odds with the ones who guarded us.

"Back down. Master Lloyd has told you to leave. So leave." John, the lead guard from the Meltokio guards came from behind.

"Fine, but remember. Anything stupid and we'll arrest you." the papal knight sneered and John and me. But we paid no attention. Now that the pope was gone for now, the corruption that plagued the papal knights still had to be uprooted. John looked at me, "I'm sorry Master Lloyd, he bowed respectfully.

"No, it's no problem. I guess one might say I've grown used to this." I sighed, I really need to go on a vacation.

* * *

_Sheena_

We finally arrived at Meltokio, the walk here generally took about two hours, not that long but boring. Nothing had changed about the city. Giant brick and steel walls surrounded the city which was made of the same material. People walked around in mostly formal clothing, and some in worker's outfits. But I guess my journey to Meltokio ended at the gates. Be damned if a horse nearly ran me over. Which one did.

I barely dodged the horse, I felt anger well up and I released it in one solid yell, "Dammit! Watch where your going!" the man wore a long black cloak, his head covered to apparently conceal his identity. But it didn't work that well, it fell off his head right after I yelled at him. It was him, Lloyd. Dammit. I have to do a ton of yelling.

"Colette, go find an inn or something. I have someone to catch." I glanced over at Celsius, "make an excuse for what I'm about to do." she looked around and knew what I had in mind. She shook her head yes as I stole a horse that was tied just outside the gates.

I heard someone yelling at me "Get back here thief!"

But instead of hearing soldiers chasing after me, I only heard Celsius' voice, "C'mon! Just try and get past me!" I heard as the horse I mounted trailed off in pursuit of my prey. Just great, the time I get to actually talk to Lloyd, he goes off by himself. This feels familiar.

I chased him for a good distance southeast, along the edge of the cliff which beyond that was the ocean. He was probably heading to the house of guidance. I had to catch up with him. I chanted something slightly into the horse's ear as it began to run faster. "Get back here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Lloyd looked back at me, but this lapse in attention caused him to mis-guide the horse into nearly slipping off the edge. Luckily for the horse, it managed to recover, but it's a different story for Lloyd. In a reflex I jumped off the horse and onto the edge of the cliff. I stared down the drop, Lloyd was barely hanging on to a rock with one hand. There was no way he could get back up here. Unless… I jumped off the cliff and imagined what I need to be done, I quickly summoned Undine who read my thoughts as I fell. I grabbed Lloyd's foot and pulled him off the cliff, only to be caught by a large gush of water and transported safely onto the beach below.

"Lloyd? You okay?" dammit, guess not. He's unconscious.

* * *

_Lloyd_

I could feel strange warmth, yet sudden coolness flowing throughout my body, a soft sea breeze caressed my nose and tingled my senses. As I came to, I began to focus on the world around me. That women had chased me again, all I remember is falling off a cliff. But I'm not dead?

I sat up, the cave was damp and dreary, outside almost directly was the ocean meeting the entrance of the cave, between which there was a small beach. I could smell suddenly a fire burning, I could hear it's crackles from embers that rose and fell from it. Sitting beside it was that women again, Sheena.

She turned around and smiled at me, "It seems that we're always in a cave, huh?" She looked around and made sure there wasn't anything else there. "But we won't be staying long this time." an odd silence grew over the cave, the air heavy in anticipation.

Suddenly, I spoke what I knew was on my mind, "Do you know me or something?"

She nodded, "In another life you did." she looked around, "Tell me, are you happy with your life now? All those painful memories from the past dead?" she asked, as if I knew the answer

Which I did, while my life was fun and privileged, it was hell because I didn't remember any of my memories "I can't say that I do or don't. There seem to be memories I don't want to remember, so maybe I don't want to go back to my old life."

The young Mizuho women began to look downcast, as if something I said hurt her, "Oh, okay. I'll let you recover for today, we'll make our way out tomorrow." she sounded much more colder then when I first saw her.

"Tell me, who was I in my past life?" I asked, for the first time in my short life wanting to know something that I didn't.

Swinging her head, she most likely knew she wouldn't be able to escape the question because it would probably rise up again. "You want to know who you were?" She laughed, as if remembering something from her past, "You were the personification of hope. Your eyes can give her hope, can cause her to shudder every time you said a few simple words. Your honesty could of shattered any of her barriers, your truth and idealism led her and many others to follow your cause."

_Her?_ Who was that? Father often spoke of a hero just like this. A hero to all peoples in Meltokio, Mizuho, Flanoir and even in Sylvarant yet he wasn't a chosen of regeneration. "Did you know this person personally?" I asked, my mind trailing off from her main idea.

She shook her head, "I knew him. Maybe too well."

* * *

_Sheena_

I guess he didn't want to remember. I don't blame him, he's able to escape all the publicity from being the hero of both worlds, he doesn't have to feel the pain of all the repercussions of all that he did. But he's still my Lloyd that I knew. "Mind if I tell you a story?" I asked. If Lloyd still had some trace of his old self, I know how he would answer.

"Heh, do I have a choice?" I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile, maybe there was some hope in brining him back. I'll do it because he's still my Lloyd.

"Nope. Anyways." I sighed as I leaned back against the cave wall and remembered my story.

* * *

A/N-the upcoming chapter is pretty much a summery of the Tales story, but bent slightly different to make it seem more Sheena x Lloyd-ish. 


	9. Nine: Your forgotten memories

Chapter nine: Memories and those who remember them Part one: Chapter Sixteen

_**Hima: When i first learned who he was  
**_

"_He's so kind yet so quirky in his own little way"_

A slightly tall women stood at the edge of a large counter in a bedroom. Hardwood floors,

wooden walls surrounded two windows, a fireplace, a small bed and a table with two chairs. On the bed was a man, unconscious but still mumbling out random words that no one could possibly understand. The women stared down at him and then looked back up at the other one who leaned along the edge of the bed.

The women wore a long skirt, typical of that of the Hima region, and a loose white blouse, her short brown hair ended at her shoulders while her soft brown eyes looked upon the man who was laying prostrate on the bed. "Sheena, you've done everything you could. I'll take it from here." she smiled weakly before checking the man's pulse.

The other women looked slightly offended, but offered no resistance, she looked around all different sorts of towns looking for a 'cure' for this man's sickness. She looked foreign to the surrounding people, wearing a white undershirt and a low cut kimono that showed more cleavage then most women dared. "I understand. I'll come check up on Pietro in a few weeks. But take care of the man." she smiled weakly as well. Her pink sash that held together her kimono held five seals that she used for different purposes, from there, the kimono ended and revealed her tight black pants which contoured to her body decently enough.

The women called Sheena walked outside, as she did, she un-did her hair and let it down. She leaned against the door remembering whatever happened in the last four weeks. Suddenly she stood up again. Looking down she noticed several familiar faced, she didn't want to get in a fight with them this time around, so she stayed hidden.

The first one she noticed was the one who showed her the most kindness, the one who identified himself as Lloyd. He wore his red shirt with blue denim overalls. His hair was somewhat long and a warm shade of brown, the same color as his eyes. "Hey, do you know the way to Izoold?" he asked, shaking his head at the man behind the desk.

The man laughed inwardly, "Sorry boy, but you're a long way from there! West, then south across the bridge. Even farther south east of the Ossa trail." he looked around, "ah, I'm sorry as well. All our rooms are booked."

The one behind Lloyd was the elf known as Genis, and his sister Raine, both of them had silver hair and light blue eyes, Sheena felt a strange tingling in her spine when she saw them, as if they shared something in common. "It's alright" spoke Raine, bowing her head. "We must be on our way." With that, they left in a hustle.

Sheena stood back up and walked slowly back to her room, "Damn, I thought they were following me." she commented to herself. She opened the door and tossed off her sandals, almost collapsing onto her bed. Her thoughts flooding back to her.

"Man, I really should be more careful." Her closed her eyes and laughed at herself. She pushed back her hair around her ears and began to focus on that person with kind eyes, that one who named himself Lloyd. "Who was that guy? I try to kill him and his companions, yet he still managed to show mercy to me." she closed her eyes and imagined him, "Damn, don't tell me I like that guy. Heh, he's so kind yet quirky in his own little way." before she knew it, she was asleep. Her next destination was to check Palmacosta for the Chosen of Regeneration.

_**Palmacosta: Where i first showed him my worth  
**_

"_You don't have the right to judge one's worth!"_

Sheena made her way to the port city of Palmacosta, it's large brick walls lined the streets, supported by deep supports that held the city up. Boats were the main transportation and from the trade that it formed, the city flourished and became the citadel of Sylvarant. The young geisha moved around town silently and quickly, she noticed large army movements before she arrived at this city. She managed to find her way to the city hall, where she heard recently the Chosen had been.

"All you pitiful humans move aside!" a loud deep voice, slightly cracking at times, rumbled through the streets, he was a large man with a giant axe hanging off his back, red hair braided into dread-locks and purple vest with black pants. Following was a large army that consisted of men who carried whips, spears and magic users. "I said move aside!" A lone man stood in front of the invader, trying to stop him. Only to me tossed aside into the water with no effort at all.

"Move out of Lord Maginus' way humans! We will not be afraid to burn your pathetic city to the ground." commented one of the magicians who followed Magnius. "We seek three humans." he continued as several men set up gallows behind him. "Humans AD-0114, known as Cocoa, AD-0215, known as Chocolat, who are to be executed for in-subornation. And human 0074, known as Lloyd Irving, wanted to charges of assault, harassment, murder and injuring Lord Forcystus, he is to be tortured followed by burning at a stake."

This caught Sheena's attention, Lloyd? Did he mean the one who she had to fight at Ossa? Can't be. Sheena continued to listen, hiding behind a building, keeping her presence to a minimum. Within a few minutes, two soldiers brought fourth an older women, about forty-five with brown hair and a blue dress.

"Lord Magnius. We have found AS-0114. She is to be hanged, correct?" asked one of the soldiers, looking over at Magnius.

He nodded, "Yes, it's been a while since I've spilled blood. It would be nice to see this." He motioned his hands towards the gallows with a sly and evil smile on his face. With that, the men brought the women to the gallows and started to tie the rope around her neck.

"Mom!" yelled a high pitched female voice in the distance. Sheena had seen her earlier, this was the one known as Chocolat. "What are you doing to her you monster?"

"Ah, so the daughter appears! Seize her!" yelled Magnius, pointing at Chocolat. Two soldiers with whips ran forwards, as soon as they prepared to hit her, a person dressed in red with blue overalls cut them down quickly with two blades.

"What the hell?" said an astounded Magnius at the boy's speed.

"Let her go!" It was Lloyd, he had come just at the right time, with anger set firmly in his mind.

Suddenly, the elf ran up behind Lloyd, the same one who she saw at Hima, "Lloyd! What are you doing? Do you want to get killed?" she scolded him.

He shook his head, "No! But I can't just stand around and watch these people die! This city isn't like Iselia, it doesn't even have a non-aggression pact!" he continued, but keeping close tabs to make sure no one attacked him.

"Your hopeless Lloyd." the elf sighed.

"Fireball!" Sheena quickly turned her head towards the magicians, they cast a spell when Lloyd wasn't paying attention, Sheena braced for the worse.

"Magic wall!" A green barrier appeared in front of Lloyd, with his friend standing next to him, he was the same one she saw at Hima, along with the rest of them. He walked back confidently and sorted, "Amateurs."

"Curse you! Who are you?" yelled Magnius, surprised at his tenacity.

A soldier ran up behind Magnius with a clipboard in hand, "Sir, that's wanted criminal number 0074. Lloyd Irving."

Magnius smiled, "hah! So you're the one who made our top list. It's not often that a mere human makes our list of most wanted! I guess we'll kill you here!" he looked over at the gallows, where Cocoa, "hang her!"

With that command, the bottom of the wooden platform opened out, causing Cocoa to slowly choke to death.

"No!" A lighthearted voice rang, and a ring cut the rope, causing Cocoa to fall, bruised but mostly unhurt. She coughed a few times from lack of air, but then looked up to see the Chosen, Colette.

"You worthless human! I'll kill you all like the worms you are!" He yelled, taking off the axe off his back, quickly, he charged forwards. This attack not even a magic barrier could stop. Lloyd braced for an impact that never arrived.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Magnius surrounded by fire and a large bird-like creature blocking his way. Sheena walked from the side, back erect with a strong stride in her walk, "You don't have the right to judge one's worth!" She yelled, readying her cards that she held in her hands. She also prepared two other cards, but these were different. Those were the guardian cards.

"You bitch!" he yelled, struggling to stand, "Let's move! I'll get you later." he commented and his magicians warped all the solders away, only leaving a bewildered crowd and an even more stunned Lloyd.

"Huh? Thanks! You saved me!" he smiled, walking closer to Sheena.

Sheena was in the middle of doing a chant in an ancient language, as she finished the guardian reverted back into a card and into Sheena's hand. "Huh? I didn't save you!" she lied to her teeth, "I did it so that these people don't suffer from other's mistakes!" She threw a small bottle on the ground and in a whiff of smoke, she was gone.

_**Luin: Where he saved my life and i saved his  
**_

"_Because I care too much for these people who gave me another view."_

Sheena flew backwards exhausted, her throat was killing her and her hands were severely burnt, blood trickled down her cheeks and mouth, and her breathing was highly labored, she could feel the poison seeping into her lungs, maybe she would die here. Her hearing was started to go as well as the poison worked it's way into her ears. Soon enough, her brain would malfunction from the poison and she would die.

She looked up, only to see those people again, the ones whom she swore to kill but could never bring herself to do it. "Huh? Lloyd?" she commented as she began to breath even harder.

The swordsmen kneeled down and examined her, she was bleeding. So he couldn't do much. Feeling the strength sap from her arms and legs, she fell down unconscious her breathing nearly stopped. Lloyd looked up at Raine with some despair, "Let's rest here for today until she can explain what happens."

Everyone nodded but Raine gave a reluctant 'whatever' look. Lloyd treated Sheena with several herbs and antidotes with some coaxing, Raine healed Sheena to the best of her ability. As she woke up, she looked around, it was night time, and she could hear the snoring of several people. She sat up and looked at the blazing fire, only to see the one who she noted with kind eyes looking right at her. "So your awake. Feeling better?" he smiled innocently.

Sheena nodded, "Yeah. Why did you save me? I'm your enemy who swore to kill you." she commented, crawling up next to Lloyd and sitting down in front of the warm fire. Luin was a wreak, buildings strewn across the rivers, bodies laying around decomposing, wooden frames just cooling down from burning.

Lloyd smiled and looked at the fire, "Your eyes are my first reason. They're so kind." he said, almost as if he was in a trance.

Sheena blushed, "My, My eyes? Are you trying to flirt with me?" she yelled at him silently, half-way joking around as if she knew Lloyd forever.

"Haha, no. I'm just saying that you don't look like a person who would kill for no reason. Even if it's to save someone." Lloyd looked around, Raine was asleep next to Genis. Colette and sleeping against a rock and so was Kratos. "I can tell, you're a kind person. Why else would you fight for this village?"

Sheena looked confused, she didn't want to get emotionally attached to people she had to kill, yet Lloyd had that aura that you couldn't help be talk. "How do you know that I wasn't the one who destroyed this place?" she said, trying to loose whatever trust Lloyd had. Which didn't work.

Lloyd shook his head, "Nah. From the way you were injured, it was impossible. Anyone who attacked a place like this would of disappeared by now." Lloyd looked over at Sheena and continued to grin.

Sheena averted her gaze into the fire, "I guess I helped fight because I care too much for people who gave me another view."

Lloyd looked puzzled as he thought about that comment. "Another view? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. By the way, why are you still awake?" she asked, Looking at Lloyd.

His smile turned into a frown, "So many people died here. Being able to sleep with so many unrealized dreams and hopes is like a sin."

Sheena smiled, almost as if she had the same thing in mind, "Yeah. I agree. I don't want to stop until I turn their dreams into hope and take revenge on those damn Desians."

Lloyd smiled once again, "We're a lot a like. I'm glad I met you."

Sheena blushed, and began to think about what she said, "H-hey! What are you trying to do! I'm your enemy!" She felt the need to hit Lloyd, but all she could do was smile. "Fine, I admit. I'm glad you saved me, thanks, I owe you."

He leaned backwards, "No. Now were even."

It never occurred to both of them that they would have a similar conversation the following day.

_**Meltokio: Where I promised i'll see him again  
**_

"_Let's not say goodbye, cause I know I'll see you again Lloyd."_

Sheena looked at everyone and then into the massive backdrop of the Meltokio skyline. Stone buildings that put Palmacosta to shame, smoke rising from buildings which created their everyday necessities, men and women walking around freely. Sheena gazed at Lloyd, "Well, this is where my journey ends with you guys." Sheena smiled while scanning over the faced who helped her travel this far. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Raine. All of them who she had somehow met and befriended. She looked at Colette, Sheena felt pitiful, this is what they've been doing for thousands of years.

Lloyd looked slightly sad at the proposition, and leaned on his swords and tilted his head, "Why? Aren't you going to stay with us?" he asked with a strong concern over his new, yet already close, friend.

Sheena shook her head 'no', "Well, as you know. I was sent to kill the Chosen. So my chief is going to be pretty pissed off at me. So I have to report my failure to him." Sheena seemed to be nervous about reporting this massive failure to her Chief, but the reassurance of Seeing them again as well as Lloyd was more then enough hope to pull her though whatever scolding she would get.

Lloyd thought ahead and hoped that he would be able to see her again which he knew he would, "Well, let's not say goodbye then. I'm sure we'll meet up in the future." he grinned as he looked at Sheena and made a mental note to find her if she doesn't find them.

Sheena smiled, "Yeah. Let's not say goodbye, cause I know I'll see you again Lloyd." Sheena dug into her pocket, "Oh yeah. Could you give this to the king of Meltokio for me? It's a letter." She gave it to Lloyd. But in doing so, she brought him closer and gave him a tight hug. For the first time in forever, she actually felt safe, as if nothing could harm her. As if this was right.

"Yeah, I'll defiantly see you later, Sheena." Lloyd whispered in her ear, reassuring her and giving Sheena even more hope as well as a bright red tint to her skin.

Sheena closed her eyes and she let go the letter, "Yeah. Thanks Lloyd. How about me and you…" Sheena opened her eyes, Genis was sighing while Raine was shaking her head. And Colette just stood there, emotionless. She quickly let go, "Oh. Sorry. I'll see all of you later." With that, Sheena quickly walked off into the distance, dreading the prospect of having to walk across the bridge again.

Her thoughts drifted to Lloyd again, he saved her once, she saved him once. But for some reason, it felt as if she owed him something. It was a thought that scared her yet made her happy at the same time. No one in the past could ever make her feel as safe and strong as Lloyd did. "Do I really like him? Heh, I won't say that I don't at least." She mused to herself as she walked across the fields to the bridge north of Meltokio. "Man, I'm going to hate reporting this."

_**Mizuho: Where he gave me hope for my sins  
**_

"_Your not like the past, your different now."_

The sun was starting to set slightly over the hidden village of the Iguguri clan. Long faces and foreigners from different lands all scattered around the entire town. The brown-haired would-be hero walked up to the silent rose who summons spirits, "Hey…What's up?" he asked as he approached Sheena while she was overlooking a graveyard. She had a long look on her face, as if remembering a painful past, a past she didn't want to remember, a past that gave her the same outlook as Lloyd.

Sheena scanned the graves, as if looking for a long lost friend, her eyes landed on those of her friend's parents, then they moved again slowly inching their way to Lloyd, "You see all these graves Lloyd? They're all my fault. My inability to capture Volt let to their deaths. I don't want to hurt anyone else." she explained to him with the upmost remorse. This hurt her, this was something she didn't want to go through again.

Lloyd shook his head and stood next to Sheena, "Who said we'll die?" his smile of confidence broke through her barrier that she set up to prevent anyone she loved and knew from getting hurt. Slowly, a second barrier would fall, the one preventing anyone from knowing her. And in time, another one would fall.

She looked at Lloyd sternly, he could see the sadness so prevalent in her eyes, the same sadness he felt when he made a similar mistake. "Because I'm here Lloyd. My inability to do something led to people's death. It's my fault they're dead Lloyd." Sheena held her head closer to her knees, keeping her eyes barely opened. She talked to her pet Corrine, he was always so full of energy, but he couldn't protect her. Not in the same way Lloyd could.

"It'll be different this time Sheena. Your not like the past, your different now." Lloyd sat down and smiled, as if he felt her pain and knew how she felt.

Sheena looked at Lloyd in the eyes, "What if Volt goes berserk again?" She looked at Lloyd tearfully, this is a side she didn't want anyone to know. Deep inside, she knew she could depend on Lloyd for anything, but she didn't want to risk losing him.

"Then I'll cut him down myself!" Lloyd unsheathed one of his swords and held it before Sheena. "I'll protect you, just like you want to protect the people of Mizuho." his eyes personified calmness and the truthfulness of this statement. Neither of them knew it at the time, but they were falling for each other.

"…Lloyd." Sheena began to feel more tears well up in her eyes, she smiled as she cried. She would trust her friends and family once again. Only because they trust in her.

Lloyd put his arm around Sheena and gave her more confidence, she put hers around him and they held each other in a calm friendly matter. It was as if they turned all the destroyed hopes, dreams and futures into a calm, deep, hope for the present.

_**Flanoir: Where he first told me his dreams and thoughts  
**_

"_I believe in what you believe Lloyd. More so then anyone else. I'll follow you to hell and back if I have to."_

Sheena walked to the foot of the door that the bedroom Lloyd was in. At first she hesitated but then pressed against it softly, a quiet banging noise emanating from it and into the area around her. From inside, she could hear his voice, instructing her. "Come in, door's open" it was Lloyd's voice.

As Sheena opened the door, she saw Lloyd leaning on a window, watching each particle of snow touch the ground and form piles of snow on the stone streets below. The room itself was mostly wood, a small room but large enough for two people. "Hey, you about to sleep?" Sheena asked, walking into the room while Lloyd turned around.

He nodded, "Nah, I'm just thinking. What's up?" he asked, walking towards her and stopping only a few feet from here.

She gestured to Lloyd's coat, she already had her parka on. "It's a beautiful night outside, wanna take a walk with me?" she asked innocently enough.

Lloyd grinned, "Sure thing Sheena. I was getting bored all cooped up inside here." Lloyd walked over and grabbed his coat on a nearby hanger. It was a thick red coat with a wool interior; the same as Sheena's. After he put on his coat, they both walked out into Flanoir, gazing at the dark sky lit up by street lamps.

Sheena gazed up at the sky, then lowered her head and watched where they were going. "Don't you ever wonder?" She started.

Lloyd looked over at her, the white snow falling and mixing with her black hair and melting into water, "about what Sheena?" he asked, his mind filled with wonder.

"About Cruxis. Why they exist." She turned a corner around a building, to her left was a covered frozen meats stand, to her right was a large stone house with the windows covered. "The reason they exist as well."

"I don't wonder anymore, I know." he started as he followed Sheena around the building. "They were created by hatred and discrimination. The fear of people who didn't like what is different." following Sheena, they began to walk up a flight of stairs, heading towards the Church of Martel.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that Cruxis is so hell-bent on destroying people who are trying just as hard to live!" She sounded in disbelief, as if she couldn't understand why they wanted to kill everything that wasn't like them.

"Sheena, I'm afraid we go through the same feelings as they do." He began to think about his past, about her past and her cursed blood.

They stooped at the terrace that overlooked Flanoir and gazed out into the open, overlooking the sleeping city where it always snows. Sheena leaned on the railing, "Yeah, your right. I have to agree with you again. But your ideals are different Lloyd."

He raised an eyebrow to her, "How so? I'm no different then Mithos or anyone else."

She swung her head in disagreement, "No Lloyd. You realize your mistakes and you have the power to correct them. Everyone, they look up to you. We are following your lead, we trust you Lloyd."

Lloyd nervously smiled, "Well, now that you put it that way, I feel sort of embarrassed."

"Hehe, seriously Lloyd. I believe in what you believe Lloyd. More so then anyone else. I'll follow you to hell and back if I have to." She began to speak as if she was in a trance, as if she was talking from her heart.

"Really? Thanks Sheena." He looked at her straight in the eyes and nodded.

"As for me, I've always been alone. But I know how the half-elves feel. When I first summoned Corrine, people in Mizuho looked down at me. Like I was an outsider, because I was adopted."

"I know how you feel, in Iselia, I was looked at as different, because I was not from there. But because of my cursed Blood." he looked down at his hands and thought about the blood that coursed through him.

"I know. My blood as well, I'm a half-elf. It takes elven blood to use magic. And I'm afraid I am a half-elf." She looked downcast, as if she didn't want her elven blood.

"Then I must be too. My true father is a half-elf, Kratos, he has to have some elven blood in him. But I also believe that we were given this cursed blood for a reason." He explained.

"I have to agree with you once again. My summoning powers, your blood and determination. It's like we were meant to be born in a way."

"Sheena, we agree on a lot of stuff don't we."

Sheena grinned widely, "Yea, Lloyd. I think..."

"Sheena, we could be best friend."

"...idiot."

* * *

_Sheena_

I began to feel very tired, the day had taken it's toll on me. Between the stories, memories, and so fourth. But I really hope I could get back my Lloyd. I looked at him, he was listening intently before I said 'I'll finish later'. Somehow, I know this is also a part of Lloyd, I knew he was smart, but something blocked him from trying. Even when I first met Lloyd, I felt this sensation like he was the one, that he could make everything right again.

"Lloyd?" I asked him, while laying down on the hard and cold stone floor, while staring up at the dark and dreary ceiling.

"What is it?" He asked, still sitting up, as if trying in vain to remember something that he didn't know existed. One day, one day I will help him.

"You'll always be my Lloyd." because no matter how he looks, how old he is, what race he is. He'll always be m Lloyd.

* * *

A/N theres gonna be a part two to this chapter, talking about Heimdall, Derris-Kharlan and more. So don't worry. it's all part of my master plan! 


	10. Ten: Your who!

Chapter Ten: Red flowers : Chapter seventeen

_Celsius_

The sun began to shine a tad bit brighter then normally, it's piercing yellow rays weaving it's way in and out of buildings, the cobblestone street's color being lit up into a brighter form of the greys and dull blues that characterized the street. People were beginning to stir and some were already making their way to the scattered businesses and jobs. Among those just waking up was myself, staring at the sun in disarray. I wove my way in and out of the quiet streets, gazing upon those who were setting up their shops, I was in the market place, a place where one such as myself could talk without anyone caring who she was.

There I wandered for a few hours, until the place was in full bloom; stalls filled with all sorts of foods, others selling toys and trinkets, and many people just simply wondering and taking in all the sights before being reeled into a random stall or carpet shop with a promise of a good deal. As I gently and deliberately walked to and fro in the streets, I eyed a certain stall; a trinket kiosk to be exact, while not overly extravagant nor exciting like the rest, a small little brooch managed to bring my eyes to gaze at it.

"Young lady!" a man yelled, his deep voice echoing in my ears and isolating me among the other many people who wandered the streets aimlessly. Almost from reflex, I felt my feet glide towards the stall where this brooch caught my eye. "I see your attracted to the Crimson flower!" he smiled, almost dangerous. The man was older with a hint of an accent I can't place in his voice. He was tall with white hair coursing throughout his scalp.

I nodded, "Yea, it's a nice brooch alright. But there's something different about it then normal trinkets, tell me; What exactly is it?" I asked, eyeing the old man while folding my arms underneath my breasts while leaning to one side.

He took the brooch from where it was and set it before me, it was a brilliant shade of red, translucent in color and design. It was shaped in the same form as the Flanoir flower, but it was infused with massive amounts of mana, around the flower part of it were two rings, each of them as red as the flower itself. The chain that held it was a sharp contrast to the crimson flower itself, the chain was an ocean blue, with hints of green emeralds lining it.

"Haha, I see nothing escapes your eyes young lady. The Crimson flower was made from the tower of salvation ruins, it is also blessed by Mana and filled with the spirit energy from nature itself. The red color of it portrays the blood that courses throughout each of us and reacts to different levels of mana within the person it's closest to. Me, for example when it is near me, it becomes a dull red, although still beautiful." He offered my the pendant, pushing it towards me. "Go on, try it on!"

I smiled while carefully taking it unto my hands, I held it close to my chest, it suddenly shone an iridescent red, not emanating any light, but it became nearly transparent as the red became more and more spectacular. I looked at the man carefully, I also noticed that I caught the attention of several people surrounding me. I grinned "heh, is this supposed to happen?" I asked nervously.

He nodded, his face almost in disbelief, "It's never shined that red before. Not even and elf will it shine that greatly for. Just who are you?" he asked.

I sighed, I guess its no use hiding my identity anymore. "Oh, I'm Celsius. Guardian of Fenrir."

His eyes widened, "I've heard your name before." the man squinted his eyes and looked closely at my features. His jaw suddenly dropped. "You're the Duke of Flanoir." He suddenly kneeled in front of me, his head bowed down in deep reverence.

I smiled gently, leaning more to one side, "Since when was I worthy of such veneration?" I asked, nearly laughing.

The man stood up once again, "Nothing has changed at all, has it Milady? I'm Arthur. The librarian from Flanoir!" he shined.

My mind raced, I began to ponder who he was, then I remembered. He was the first person I met while I was in Flanoir, he was 68 at the time. "Oh, I remember you now! But let's not discuss this here." I motioned towards the Crimson flower, "How much is it?"

"As a merchant, it easily sells for one hundred million gald. But I feel like I'm leeching off you."

I smiled, I easily had that much money. But this is business. "Fifty Mil." I replied almost instantly.

"Well if I do that, where's the profit? Eighty Mil."

"Trying to bankrupt me or something? Sixty."

"I'm only a poor vender trying to make a living! Seventy-five."

"Well you're the first vendor I've seen selling things that cost this much. Sixty five."

"Your persistent aren't you? Seventy"

"Sixty five is my final offer."

"You've got to be kidding me! Seventy is my final!"

"Then if that's the case, I'll lower to sixty mil."

"Dammit, Sixty five mil it is."

"But I said sixty."

"No you didn't, you said sixty-five last time"

"Did I? I said fifty-five."

"Dammit, sixty then."

"But I said fifty-five."

"No.." He thought for a bit, "Dammit! Fifty five then."

From my side, I unattached a money sack, brown and unattractive, it contained the highest worth coins ever minted. Each of them was worth one-hundred thousand gald, and the sack was filled with them. She set it on the counter, "this is a little more then Fifty five, but keep the change." I said, looking at Arthur.

He smiled. " I guess I can close up shop for a while. Feeling unsafe with this money."

I laughed, I gently took the necklace and placed it around my neck, the brilliance of it shining even so brightly in the noon-time sun.

Arthur took the bag of coins and placed it in his pocket, it was bulging out too much, but that's just for safety. "Come with me Milady, we have a lot of catching up to do."

I smiled, it's been a while since I've seen Arthur's family. He's married and already has five grand children. "Sure thing."

* * *

_If I remember correctly, shortly after I arrived at Flanoir, the place was in an upheaval, the last Duke of Flanoir was assassinated which left them in dire needs for a leader. For me, it was the correct time and place to be, as I managed to find and capture the culprits and find the last Duke barely alive. Those were the memories, when I was still the 'blue angel'._

_

* * *

_

_The sky had turned into a pale blue, signaling morning, yet inside the infirmary, time was at a standstill. Blood trickled from the lone operating table, it was a crimson with a green hue to it, the man who lay on it was poisoned, and there was nothing they could do about it. The man laying on the table was old and gaunt, yet had a sparkle in his eyes that could never be denied, nor would it seemingly wane. _

_The man moved his limp hand towards the women who stood in the background, her arms folded and her gaze unwavering from the man's dying condition. He smiled beneath all of his pain, and opened his open palm at her. "You, that Blue Angel, come here."_

_The doctors all looked at her, their gaze transfixed upon the women who stood calmly in the corny, watching the man die. She was the one who was said to of been found in the middle of the white desert. She wasn't too tall, only 5'5 at the max, but it was obvious that she wasn't weak, muscles tensed on her upper arms, her stern gaze could penetrate though any thing. She walked forwards a bit, a bit nervous yet still confident._

"_Young lady," He spoke, his voice shaking with the throes of death encircling him. "I thank you from the very bottom of my dying heart."_

_She nodded, "No thanks is required. I was merely doing what was right."_

_The man coughed a bit, "Well, that is all well. But please, come down here for a second." the man took a ring off his finger, and held it out. "This is for you, my Blue Angel."_

_She wavered for a second, not knowing what she should do, "But, How can you so easily relinquish your Dukedom?" she asked, keeping her distance from the ring as if it was plagued._

_She chuckled before coughing, "Because I can see things within people that others don't. Take this ring, and become the duke of Flanoir." his last breaths were inaudible, but unto which the women nodded her head._

_

* * *

_

"Celsius! Wake up!" yelledArthur, looking ahead, I noticed we had already arrived at his abode, it wasn't anything too out of the ordinary, just a normal middle-classed Meltokio-style house.

I shook my head, "haha, sorry about that, my mind is lost in memories." I looked upon his house with a bit of scrutiny, and then looked at him again, "it's a fine house."

He chucked a bit, "Liar, you're the type to like both the extravagant and the poverty-stricken." He walked ahead and opened the steel gate, "We have a lot to catch up on, Mistress."

* * *

Author's notes- GAH! I'm so sorry for the uber-long update, a gajillion things came up, then I lost my inspiration for writing! And then school came, and BAH! It's October already! I'll get another chapter hopfully up by next week, cause I lost my train of thought for this story, and well, I had to end this one early. 


	11. Eleven: Cold Water

Chapter Eleven: When the sun rises: Chapter Eighteen

_Sheena_

The morning breeze wrapped around my face like a clean plastic wrap around fresh food, working it's way around my loose hair and closed eyes, I could feel morning, the dew dripping off the grass, the sea breeze only enhancing the sweet smell of the ocean and grass. I sat up, looking around, a burned out fire pit lay dead in the corner, a person dressed in red slept silently asides from the few breathes he took. Standing up, I tightened my corset ever so slightly, and wrapped my white sash around myself.

Looking outside the cave, I noticed the soft blur of the distant bridge, a little closer was the local Church of Mana, beyond that, it was pure wilderness. Thank Mana for all her blessings she bestow upon this world. Closing my eyes I imagined her, and all of her beauty. Then without a second thought, I placed a seal on the ground, and said another quick incantation. A pillar made out of dirt rose out of the ground, it was my height, the dirt still crawling with worms and some blades of grass.

I realized I shouldn't just be so focused on my attacks with seals, so I started to practice martial arts every now and then, and when I had the chance, I would practice with Celsius. Kicking the dirt, I tested how sturdy the pillar was. It barely moved. Good. Jumping with my spare leg, I did a quick 180 degree turn and kicked it with my other leg, and just as soon as I landed on the other leg, I grabbed the pillar with my hands, focusing all my mana to my feet, I pushed the dirt pillar away with my leg that was kicking it and did a complete flip.

"That was nice." I looked over and noticed Lloyd was already standing up, fully dressed. He wandered around the cave, staring at his surroundings and examining them with no intent for actually finding something.

"Oh, good morning Lloyd." I smiled softly, showing a side I rarely showed in the past.

His eyes wandered into mine, each of our eyes drowning in each others. "Sheena, tell me. Why is it that you try so hard to help me?" he asked, looking slightly downcast and kicking the dirt.

I sighed, I knew this question would come up eventually, but I still don't know how to answer it. "There was once a person, by your same name, Lloyd Irving. I told you his story, but now I want to tell you mine." I looked out into the horizon, the sun almost wholly above it. "That person named Lloyd was someone important to me, so important that I would gladly give my life to him in an instant."

Lloyd say down and listened quietly and intently.

"Maybe it was his smile that first got to me, maybe it was his sincerity, but I know his honestly found his way deep into everyone's heart."

Lloyd looked at me harshly, "But who was he to you?"

I felt my heart skip a beat, to me? "To me, he was the most important person in my life. More important then my grandfather, more important then Orochi, more important then," I thought for a second, "then my best friend Corrine."

Lloyd nodded, and drew random pictures on the ground, "What do you think you meant to him?"

I honestly didn't know, did he hate me? Did he love me still? "I don't know. Often at night, I often stay up at night pondering this, how could he love someone so stupid and inconsiderate?" I asked, fully knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

Lloyd stood up, and looked at me, "Do you really feel that scared that you'll lose Lloyd? Your so worried about his love for you, but you don't ever look at the love he might still have for you." he walked towards me and smiled. "C'mon, let's go." He looked out at the distance and began to walk out of the cave, and along the sandy beach.

I don't know, but something struck me at that moment, Lloyd will always be there for me, wether he is 'Lloyd' or not. That's something I never realized before, that Lloyd is the person I love. I shouldn't doubt that. "Wait up! Let's go back together" I yelled, running quickly to catch up to Lloyd.

_I remember this one dream I had, it happened every so often around the same time of year, I can still remember it vividly as if it happened yesterday. I'm standing in front of a giant tree, which emanated a grand light, not shining, but more like it was glowing. I felt lightheaded, and then I see myself fall from some kind of unknown pressure, falling to my knees trying not to avert my gaze. Then I feel a sudden warmth surround me, normally I would reject it, but this touch, there was something familiar about it, looking up, I see this boy with brown hair, reaching down and holding my shoulder, I ask him his name, right as he says it, he disappears._

"Do you know which way we're going?" I asked as we walked along the sandy beach, finding myself gazing out and smelling the morning air combined with fresh air of the sea could lull me to sleep if I wasn't careful.

He looked around a bit, scanning the distance, "I'm pretty sure, if we go up north enough, we'll reach the bridge, then we can go southwest from there back to Tethe'alla." Lloyd said, pointing a bit in the distance. I find it strange, that any other person, I'd say 'okay, whatever' and go my own path. But this is still Lloyd and I trust him.

* * *

_Celsius_

I woke up rather late, well, later then normally, considering it was only 7 in the morning, I took a good gaze at my surroundings, nothing normal, no sun in my eyes, no shade to pull down, just a slightly dimmed room. "Man, that was a good sleep." I commented, jumping off the bed that I slept in, and doing a few jumps on one leg about thirty times before repeating it with my other leg. "Oh shit, I forgot about Colette and Chocolat." Oh well. I quickly put on my shirt and skirt and walked downstairs, putting on my sandals as we scanned the house.

"Oh, good morning Celsius." an elderly women looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs, to me she just looked like every other older women, nothing really special about her.

I smiled softly, "Yea, you too." I made my way down the foot of the stairs and looked around, scratching my head, feeling as if I forgot something, "I gotta leave, Gwen, tell Arthur I said thanks for the food and bedding." I smiled, grabbing my brooch from the table.

Gwen smiled, and then nodded, "I understand." She looked as if in thought, then smiles again, looking at Celsius again, "Oh yes, I almost forgot."

Celsius put her hands on her hips, "Yea? What's up?" she asked inquisitively, playing around with her brooch.

"If you happen to see a youth named Efreet, please tell us somehow." She said, which struck a odd tone in my mind. Efreet, isn't that the guardian of fire? Oh whatever, I hate the guy, so not like I give a damn about him.

I sighed, "Sure, I'll see what I can do." I lied.

"Thanks a ton Celsius." Gwen began to go back to work, "my husband is sleeping, but I'll tell him what you said."

After saying a few more words and goodbyes, I left promptly, another normal morning, people just started to set up shops and such, absolutely _nothing_ new, but, it is to be expected. I walked towards the local Inn, a large stone building that stood in the direct middle of the science district, the shopping district, and the residential area. Which was a perfect starting place for anyone who wanted to do anything in Meltokio.

Inside the building was nothing too out of it either, stone walls giving way to wooden floor beams, with a wooden ceiling, with sleight creaking from people walking above. I walked up to the clerk at the front desk, "Hey, I'm looking for a Colette and Chocolat? I'm pretty sure they stayed here tonight." I said, looking around for them.

The male clerk looked at the ledger, "Okay, Colette and Chocolat. They're here, In room 214." He pointed up the nearby staircase, "upstairs ma'am."

I nodded, "Thanks." I left the clerk and began to walk upstairs, scanning each room, not necessarily for the number, but for the most noisy. It's strange how being with people can change someone, you begin to look for different things, not just the normal, but those little things that friends notice. I finally came up to the room, but it was rather quiet. I knocked, "Hello? Colette? Chocolat?" I asked the door, as if it was the two themselves.

The door opened slowly to reveal a sleepy Colette, her eyes obviously like that as if she just woke, "Uh? Celsius. Oh, okay." She closed the door again, completely forgetting about me.

"Colette!" No answer, I sighed. I didn't want to do this. But, hell. This would be fun. I closed my eyes and pictured Colette in my mind, beginning to chat a slow spell, something I learned from an old friend. I called it, _wake up water_. Suddenly, a very loud scream emanated from inside the room. Quickly I opened the door, Colette stood there, soaked with cold water. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Author's note: I know this chapter is rather short, but let me explain, I'm really out of it, so I'm replaying ToS so I can get in the hang of things, meanwhile, I'm going to write a short fluffy one-shot in the meanwhile. Don't worry, I'll get this thing updated. 


End file.
